My Guardian From Hell
by blindsnake
Summary: After making Hell a living Hell, Hidan, Itachi, and Sasuke are forced to become the Guardian of 3 not so lucky girls.  Will they be forgiving and accepted back into Hell?  I think not so much... HidanxOC ItachiXOC and SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Normal P.O.V. some place below the earth's core**

Scream, were heard all around Hell. It was might heard above the skies. Demons of every kind, screamed with terror as Hidan ran around the hot plates, chasing after them with his triple blade scythe.

"YES, SCREAM FOR ME. SCREAM FOR ME YOU FUCKING UGLY FUCKS" he yelled, laughing at the terror he made them feel.

Somewhere, behind a hot pointy rock, hid succubus trying to get away from him. They were scared, and tried to hold in their whimpers.

"Hello bitches" he said in ones ears.

She stood there, as the rest ran off. She was afraid to move as he licked her ear shell.

"You know" he started off smoothly. "I haven't fucked a succubus in a long time. Lets see how tight you are after everyone you fucked you whore-"

"**Hidan**"he heard a deep voice say.

He could only roll his eyes, knowing who's calling him. He threw the poor succubus far away from him, and went to go find Itachi and Sasuke.

It wasn't so long when he saw them. Itachi, an Incubus, flirting with one of the succubus that ran away, and Sasuke, a falling angle, who played with scared demons of hell, before killing them with one gust of his wings.

Hidan, the soon to be Grim Reaper, stop before them. He looked over at them, with hate in his eyes. They coward and ran away. He sighed and faced them.

"That fat ass is calling us" he said.

They sighed and got up to start walking up the long fiery steps of Satan domain.

"I wonder what he's going to lecture this time to us…" Hidan said.

"…Everything" Itachi said smirking.

"Well, this is Hell. Everything bad we do here shouldn't be so…hellish" Sasuke said chuckling to himself.

"Ether way, I'm cussing his ass out again. Who's with me?" Hidan asked

"…" the 2 brothers didn't say anything, pissing Hidan off even more.

"You guys are all pussy" he said.

"Hey, I'm not the one who has to be bad ass for respect" Itachi said as they step on the last step.

There sat him, the king of all darkness that demands respect from all of his people from hell.

"What the fuck do you want know you fat fuck?" Hidan cursed at him.

The evil one twitched, and rose from his red giant thrown.

"**What did you call me?**" he boomed out with raged.

"I believe he called you a fat fuck" Sasuke said. "What is all the fat you have is pushing up to your ears?" he asked smirking.

The devil twitched some more.

"Don't forget you two; he's about a trillion years old. Old people like him cant here so good. You should speak to him in a way he could hear. HEY YOU FAT PIECE OF FUCK, WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR FAT ASS BACK DOWN ON YOUR SHITTY LOOKING CHAIR AND GIVE UP ALREADY" Itachi yelled to him.

Hidan and Sasuke busted into laughter, along with Itachi. Satan was furiously angry to the point that he snatched them up with his hand.

"**Do you think it's funny?"** he said in their face.

"…You need a mint" Sasuke said.

The 3 started laughing again.

The evil one couldn't take it no more. Just like that, they were in front of the Holy Gates of Heaven.

The 3 boys stared in awed as the Holy One, God, came in front of them.

"**Lucifer**?** My I ask why have thou came to me my child**?" he asked, he's voice so soft yet, so strong boomed into their ears.

"**Yea**" he said, tossing the little devils into God's arms. "**TAKE THOSE SHITTERS BACK, I DON'T WANT THEM IN MY WORLD**" he yelled

Hidan looked up at him and glared.

"FUCK YOU, YOUR JUST MAD BECAUSE WE OUT DID YOUR EVILNESS AND TOOK OVER YOUR SHITTY ASS WORLD YOU CALL HELL. GO BACK TO HELL GRANDPA AND LEARN SOMETHING NEW YOU…"

"Old ass mother fucker?" Itachi asked him.

"YEA, YOU OLD ASS MOTHER FUCKER"

The prince of darkness frowned before disappearing back in darkness he once came from.

The boys laughed at this, while God look down at them.

"**My children, what have thou done**?" he asked them.

They stopped laughing and looked up at the Holy One.

"Well, we were just bored and had nothing better to do." Sasuke said.

"Yea and that fucker had it coming." Hidan added.

"In other words, he treated us like shit. We know what we did badly on earth was pretty shitty, but we didn't deserve to be treated like that. Instead, we made Hell…Hell" Itachi added in as well.

God could only sigh at this. As much as he loves them, being kicked out of hell left him with no other chose.

"**Do you 3 understand what thou have to do**?" he asked them.

They looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? We're not going back to that fat ass and apologize to him." Hidan stated.

"**What I mean is that thou are not welcome in Hell or Heaven. There for, the only place that thou can go is on Earth.**" he said.

"AWW HELL YEA. I HAVE SOME THINGS I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF DOWN THERE." Hidan screeched.

Itachi and Sasuke could only smirk. The revenge they will take will surely be pleasurable.

"**THOU ARE NOT UNDERSTANDING THY**" he boomed.

They winced in pain.

"**Thou will be sent back on Earth, not to pleasure thou self, but to protect mortals.**" he said.

They looked at him with surprised look.

"You can't be serious." Itachi said.

"**I am always serious my child, for I cannot tell lies, only the truth. Until you 3 are accepted back to Hell, thou are Guardian Angels of 3 mortals.**"

Before Hidan exploded with rage, God blew them away with sneeze back to Earth separated, to the destination of 3 young girls.

**

* * *

Lexi's P.O.V.**

"AND DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS ROOM YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH" my mother yelled at me as she threw me inside of my room.

She caught me sneaking out to run away from this disappointing life I have with her, and move with my older brother, Kakuzu.

"I'm sorry mommy, please forgive-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALEXIS. YOU'LL BE FORGIVING AFTER YOUR CUSTOMER LEAVES. NOW SHUT UP SO I CAN ESCORT HIM OUT" she yelled as she slammed the door, leaving me in my cold dark room.

I felt my eyes water up, because I know what I did was wrong, and filthy. I held my hands to face and sobbed.

I didn't want to go threw this. I didn't want to be touched in places I think is sacred. I didn't want to give blow jobs to nasty older men. I just wanted to be free.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I stop myself from crying, because I heard something smash in my room.

I quickly picked myself from my cold wooden floor and turn on my lights. I picked up a baseball bat next to me, about to attack who ever came in my room. But, I dropped it after seeing who it was.

He has short silver hair, and a muscular body. He wore a pended that was a triangle inside of a circle. He had a triple blade scythe on his back, and was rubbing his head as if he was in pain.

"Mother fucker"

When he turned to face me, purple eyes is what shot memories in me.

"Hidan?" I said lowly.

I knew it was him. I don't know how, but it was him.

"Lexi? God damn it, I'm your Guardian Angels of all people?" he said annoyed.

But I didn't care. My childhood crush some how is back from the dead.

"HOW…HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?" I asked him.

"Oh trust me, I'm still dead. I was just so bad in Hell, that they kicked me out. Then God said…well, I don't feel like telling you."

I didn't hear anything he said. I just ran over to him and held him in my arms.

"I don't care" I whimpered out. "As long as you're back"

**

* * *

Eternal's P.O.V.**

"AN F. YOU GOT AN F IN P.E. HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET AN F IN P.E." my father yelled at me with rage.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Because father" I started off. "I don't go to P.E. when in my life time will I ever need P.E.?" I asked him annoyed.

"Uhh, I don't know. Maybe YOUR WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE."

"Humph" I grunted, crossing my arms under my chest.

"EVERY SINCE YOU STARTED GOING OUT WITH THAT BOY, YOU CHANGED. YOU USE TO GET NOTHING BUT A'S."

"I still do" I said looking at my nails.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK IS THERE AN F?" he yelled more.

I looked up at my father and glared.

"It's not your life, it's mine." I got up and walked out the dining room and to my room.

He tried to call me back, but I just walking up the stares. Fuck him and my mother. It's their fault that I'm like this. And fuck Kabuto too for being a fucking ass. If I could leave him…

**CRASH**

"What the" I said out loud as I heard a crash outside of my room.

I rushed in there and quickly flicker on my lights.

In there, I saw a guy, my age or older, with long black hair that flow freely to his back. He was muscular and tallish. He had small horns on his forehead, but was soon skunking back inside of his skin.

I almost blushed when he turned to face me. He was amazingly attracting. His onyx eyes pierced in my moon color like ones.

I shock my nasty thoughts of him and glared at him.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. He only looked at me, slowly trailing his eyes, up and down my body.

"Hn, you look better than the most attracting succubus in Hell." he told me smirking before looking back up into my eyes.

I was taking back. I was never once called attracting, or even being compared to a succubus. Should I take that as a complement, or an insult?

"So, who are you? You must be a demon considering that you saw a succubus, let alone in hell."

"You're not as stupid as I thought, my name is Uchiha Itachi. An Incubus from Hell." he said.

My eyes widen a bit.

"You're here to kill me?" I asked him, never showing fear in my voice, though I was scared shitless.

"On the contrary. I'm here to protect you. I'm your Guardian Angel."

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"How can a demon be an angel, especially you, you damn Incubus?" I asked pissed off.

"Ouch, that hurt. Not all Incubuses are bad." he said. "We do what we can to live. I bet with a body like yours and face so cute, you would be the queen of all succubus." he said.

I just rolled my eyes.

Even dead men annoy me.

**

* * *

Serenity's P.O.V.**

I walked back home, limping half the way there. I had bruises and cuts, all around my face and body.

Today, Sakura thought it was time for me to punished, and scratched, punched, and hit me in the head with cold hard text books.

I opened the door to my apartment, which was empty yet warm. I closed the door, and walked over to the note my mother left me.

**Serenity, there's food on the table. It's spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. I love you, do your homework.**

**Love mother.**

I sighed when I read this and went up the stairs to change out of my bloody cloths and into my pajamas.

I didn't feel like eating tonight, so now my mom has some food when she comes home tonight.

I sighed as I came to my room, but felt this horrible present in there. I slowly opened the door, only to feel a gush of cold air, blowing past me.

"Son of a bitch" I heard a masculine voice say.

I walked in my room to see a boy. But not just any boy. He had black wings and was shirtless, showing his slightly muscular frame. He has short duck butt hair, and onyx eyes that were so cold it almost made me flinch.

Soon, his wings slowly went inside of his back in a disgusting way. I yelled and ran back to the kitchen to get a knife and my cell phone to call the police.

"Don't even bother." I froze in place as I heard him coming to me. "Who's going to believe you?" he said as he stopped in front of me.

"Hey" he said smirking.

I gulped. We were only a few inches apart, and I could smell a smoky like smell on him.

"Are you…a falling angel?" I asked him, taking some steps back from him.

He shrugged and came closer to me.

"You can say that. Why, are you scared? Do I make you…nervous?" he asked, his smirk rising each time until it crossed into a disturbing smile.

"Well…yes, you do." I said.

He laughed at me.

"You're pathetic" he said laughing at my face.

Soon he stopped and glared at me.

"Don't waist my time being here" he said before walking away.

"W-wait" I said following him back to my room.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Don't talk to me" he said.

"If you don't tell me, then you can just leave" I said.

He looked back at me and glared.

"If I could, I would. But I'm your Guardian Angel. Now shut up, you're annoying."

**

* * *

Yay, my newest story. I feel so proud of myself. Anyways, review and tell me how you like it, or how I can improve it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidan's P.O.V. A week later**

"Hidan" Lexi called to me. I sighed a bit before looking up at her.

We were lying on her queen size bed looking up at the ceiling. Being with her brought back old memories when...I was alive.

"What?" I asked her.

"What did it feel like…you know…when you died?" she asked me.

I thought about it.

"Let's see…I was shot, so that hurt…and then I bleed until I saw the light." I said.

"And then what?"

"I went to the underworld, and then was sentence to Hell" I said like nothing.

She gasped and I rolled my eyes at this.

"And then?"

I sighed in annoyance. It's best for her to not know these things about the dead.

"That's enough for now. So, how's Kakuzu?" I asked her.

"Kakuzu…he went to college after you died and moved out, leaving me with this bitch" she said.

I laughed at this.

"So, your mother is still a fucking whore?" I asked her.

"Not only that, she's trying to turn me into a whore. Later tonight, I have a customer. He wants a blow job and wants to know what it tastes like to eat an 18 years old pussy." she said lowly.

I looked at her with wide eyes, and soon anger rushed through me. I couldn't believe what she told me.

"What the fuck you mean?" I asked her angrily.

She turned over to face me. Our eyes locked, and stared deep inside of her blood red eyes.

More of these strange emotion flowed threw me. I didn't know what to think or what to do.

I saw her blush. It made me blush a little as well.

"I don't want you to let some old ass pedophile come up here and touch you in anyway. Do I make myself clear?" I asked her.

"Hidan…I…I just can't-"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO!" her mother said barging into her room.

I saw fear cross her face. I only laughed at her when she looked at me with wide eyes.

"She can't see me" I said.

She let out a breath of relief. She turned to face her mother with a smile on her face.

"No one mommy" she said cutely.

She frowned and inspects her room. I could only laugh at her mother and walked over to her. I blew on her neck just for the hell of it.

She shivered.

"Why the fuck is your room so cold?" she asked Lexi.

"I don't know mommy" she said.

"Don't fuck with me Alexis, Why the hell is your room cold?" she asked her but more deadly.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked her sighing.

"Yes"

"There's a ghost in my room." she said smiling.

I busted into laughter when she said that. Her mother on the other hand was pissed the fuck off.

**SMACK**

I instantly stopped laughing as I saw Lexi hit the floor with a loud thud.

"DO YOU THINK THIS SHIT IS FUNNY? I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU RESTING TONIGHT, BUT OH THE FUCK WELL. GET READY, YOUR CLIENT WILL BE HERE IN 10 MINUTES." with that she left.

I glared at her mother as she walked down the hallways of her house. I turned back to see Lexi picking herself back up. Her cheek was red, and her eyes held tears.

I frowned more at that.

"Wait right there." I said before leaving the room and down to the kitchen where her mother was at on the phone.

If her mother think she can get away with this, she's far from wrong.

"Yes, she'll be ready in 10 minutes." I looked over at her with disgusted and walked over to her.

I smirked as my eyes came a pond a row of super sharp steak knives. I think I'll scare her a bit. I picked up one of the steak knife twirled it fancily in my hand.

She stopped talking when she got a glimpse of the metal in my hand and turned over in my direction. She looked at my confusedly before fear swept in her eyes.

"What the…" soon, I threw the knife over at her, and hit the wall next to her.

What made this funnier is that me being invisible, makes it look like a ghost was really in her house.

I decided to do a little bit poltergeists and knocked over chairs, tables, and food around the kitchen. I slammed draws and flicker lights on and off at the same time.

"Who the hell are you?" her mother yelled.

I just smiled darkly. What I love most about being dead, is that I'm feared. Rather in Hell, or in the living. Nothing puts a smile on my face but to see terror on their faces.

I made my voice visible to her.

"_Cancel_" I said in ghost/demonic like voice. "_Or else_"

With that, I stopped everything. Out of fear, she quickly called the man back.

"Uhh…could we set up the appointment different time different person?

I smirked and went back up to Lexi's room. Went threw the door, and saw her in just a red lacy bra and matching panties.

"GOD DAMN IT, PUT YOUR FUCKING CLOTHS ON WOMAN!" I yelled at her, covering my eyes, but peeking threw my fingers.

She turned to face me, and blush went across her face. Soon irritation crossed and she threw a pillow at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK HIDAN, I'M GETTING READY FOR MY-"

"HE'S NOT FUCKING COMING. NOW PUT YOUR CLOTHS BACK ON"

**

* * *

Eternal's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I walked home from the bus stop. I'm so happy I had no homework today, and now I can catch up on my college resume.

"ETERNAL" I heard a voice call to me.

I knew who it was, and tried to speed walk faster to my home. My only question is why is that he's following me?

Soon, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I was spun around to be face to face with Kabuto. He crushed his lips on mine, and I was purely disgusted.

He parted his lips, and tried to roam his tongue in my mouth, but I quickly bit his tongue.

He pulled back and glared at me. I glared at him back. I wanted nothing to do with him; I don't even know why he's here.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him, extremely pissed off.

"I haven't seen you since last week, what's going on?" he asked me frowning while fixing his glasses.

"Nothing, now if you excuse me." I said, shaking him off of me and started walking to my house.

He came back behind me and turned me back around. I was ready to cuss him out, but he socked the shit out of me. I stumbled a bit, and held my now swollen cheek.

I just started at him. It wasn't a sad face, or an angry look. It was nothing. I learned to deal with his angry temper.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH" he yelled lightly at me.

I didn't say anything. I just stared at his angry eyes.

He just looked at me disgustedly because I showed no emotion on my face, before walking away. I didn't cry. It really wasn't serious. It will get serious if I break up with him. He told me he'll kill me if I do. I couldn't die, not until I see my sister again.

I sighed as I began walking to my home. It only took me a few minutes, and my father wasn't home. Thank God. I can't stand that man; I didn't want to live here with him. I wanted to be with my mom and my sister, but he took custody over me. So now, I'm making his life a living hell.

Speaking of Hell, that damn Incubus is pissing me off as well. Who does he think he is? He judges me and calls me slowly for failing that dumb P.E. class. Well, you know what, FUCK HIM.

I groan in annoyance as I came into my room. I glared at him as he was lying on my bed, reading my books. I closed my door and dropped my bag on the soft white carpet.

He looked up when I made my present know.

"You've came back" he said lowly as he inspected me.

My sweat dropped.

"Why are you always so…horny when I see you?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Because, I'm an Incubus." he said normally as he got up from my bed.

He began to walk over to me. I stepped back.

"Dude, get away from me." I said glaring at him.

He just smirked, his horns becoming visible with each step he made towards me.

"I need to feed" he said.

I blushed strangely at that.

"Dude, if you're hungry, do it to someone else."

"It's not like I'm going to kill you."

"Don't lie to me." I said glaring.

He backed me against a wall, and slammed both hands side by side of my head. I gulped as he smirked at me before nuzzling on my neck.

He inhaled my sent, before slowly trailing his tongue over my neck. I whimpered, and he smirked.

"See" he stated as he moved his head up to look at me. "You want it just as much as I do." he said, before flickering his eyes on my cheek.

His smirk dropped to an evil frown. He grabbed my chin to inspect it more.

"Who did it?" he asked me demonic like.

"Huh?" I said normally

"Who dares defile my dinner?" he said.

I took the advantage to push him away from me.

"Don't trip" I said as I made my way to my bed and relaxed finally.

"_Don't play with me_" he said in a deadly like way.

I looked up at his enrage face.

"Calm down. It's not like I'm dead. I'm alive. Besides, why do you care?"

"Because, I'm you Guardian-"

"Yea yea, I know already" I said, getting my laptop to finish my college resume.

I'm planning on leavening the state, and to France maybe. Somewhere to get away from all the drama in my life. Shit, I might even go to America.

"_Eternal_" I heard him growl lowly at me.

I looked up to see his eyes glowing red. I just started emotionless.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"_Answer me when I'm talking to you_"

"I didn't even know we were having a conversation-"

"_Who hit you?_" he asked me one more time.

I sighed and sat my laptop down next to me. I sat Indian style and held my feet. I looked dead at him in his demonic looking face.

"If you must know" I started out. "My boyfriend did this to me. He's been hitting me since the 2nd year we went out. If I try to leave him, I will be killed by him. Is there anything else?" I asked him.

He looked at me shocked.

"How can you say that so…"

"Emotionless?" I asked

"Yea. Aren't you supposed to break down in tears?" he asked.

I laughed a little.

"Nope. I say it like that because I don't even care. As you can see by my hideous looks, I don't mind having bruise here and there" I said like nothing.

He scoffed at me.

"You're not hideous" he said to me.

I looked confused.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

He looks back at me with disgust.

"Because, your beauty disgusts me. I can't stand seeing a girl like you." he said.

"Well, there's a window and a front door. Why don't you leave?"

"(1) Because I'm forced rather I want to or not. (2) So I can go back to Hell and do what I want again. And (3)" he said smirking, making me confused. "You're delicious, and I'm not going to stop until I have you under me." he said, making me blush.

"But for now." he said going to my window "I need to find another bitch to feed on. I'll be back in an hour"

With that, he left me room, leaving me in my silent abode.

**

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I sat on this girls' window ceil, staring off at the stars above. She was late again, it was already 6pm. I wonder what keeps her home so late.

She probable has friends or some shit. I used to hang out with them a lot until I died.

I shot my head up when I heard her bedroom door open. She stumbled in, covered with blood and wounds. She breathes irregularly, and soon she slid on the floor, holding her bloody side.

I really didn't care, but her being in this state question me.

"What happened to you?" I asked her no caring.

She shook her head no as she tried to get up.

"I'll be fine." she said and she fell back down on her knees.

"Hn, whatever" I said as I watched her slid her way to the bathroom.

Like I said, I really don't care about her well being. Shit, she's already pathetic. Her dying would be best than her being alive.

I heard soft noise coming from her bathroom. I just rolled my eyes. I have no idea why she's crying.

I sighed and flutter myself over to her bathroom door. I opened the door and peeped in to see her changing her blood stain cloths, revealing a deep gash on her side.

I stared at it with wide eyes as she bandages herself up.

"You know it's rude to stare…" she said.

"Hn" I really didn't care.

She sighed, and as she changed her cloths, I couldn't help but to notice her figure. She was curvy and small compare to me. She has such long black hair that looked so health. If she wasn't so pathetic, I would have liked her.

She got up and walked pass me and to her bed to start her homework.

"How did you get those injuries?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and then back to her notebook.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" she said.

"I don't care if your fine or not, my question was how did you get them?"

"None of your concern" she said.

I glared at her.

"You annoy the living hell out of me" I told her.

She shrugged.

"Am I supposed to entertain you?" she asked.

I grunted out more in frustration.

"You're so…ugh" I said fluttering over to her window ceil.

It was silent with the exception of her pen as she wrote. I just went off to my own little world.

"Hey" I heard her call out to me.

I looked up at her, her amethyst eyes boring with my onyx ones.

"How did you die?" she asked me.

"That's none of your concern" I snapped at her.

"…You have mood swings." she said before going back to her home work.

I twitched when she said that.

"_I should kill you_" I said darkly to her.

She looked up to face me.

"Go ahead. I'm not afraid of death. If you do, I won't have to put up with you or Sakura" she said boldly to me.

I looked at her shocked and then confused.

"Who's Sakura?" I asked her.

"A bitch" she said.

I laughed at that. It was actually funny. Soon I got serious.

"Did she do this to?" I asked her.

She was quiet and soon nodded.

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"Because" she said.

"Cause"

She glared at me.

"You don't care, so it's none of your business!" she snapped at me before getting up and left the room.

I just twitched.

"I'm wondering who has problems." I said out loud before smirking. "But I sure do like fucking with her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I climaxed all over the 30 years old man face. He pulled back from my pussy before licking it one more time.

He sighed as he came on my hand. We breathed hard and soon he slid his cloths back on. He tossed me a 100 dollar bill before walking away. I laid on my back with tears forming in my eyes.

"Are you done yet?"

I heard Hidan say in my closet.

"Yea" I said back, wrapping myself around my dirty blanket. I quickly dried my eyes.

He came out of my closet. He took a big whiff, before giving me a disgusting look.

"It smells like sex" he said.

"Well, I didn't **do** him." I said.

It's true that I'm still a virgin, I would never let them have my virginity. I'm saving it. Until the time is right, when I was saving it for Hidan. Of course, he would never know about that.

He gave me a disgusting look.

"It _stinks_" he said.

I rolled my eyes at him. Soon, I heard my phone rang and saw Kakuzu calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?"

I smiled when I finally heard his voice. I haven't seen my brother for over a year now.

"My customer had just left, and you can't believe this" I started.

"Believe what?" he said on the other line

"Hid-"

"_Shut up. No one cannot know about me" _I heard Hidan said somehow behind me in my ear.

I gulped and quickly changed the words.

"Hiding in the back of the house is where mother hid her blunts at" I said quickly.

"What the-"

"When are you coming over to save me?" I said lowly, changing the subject.

He was quite on the other end.

"Kakuzu?" I asked to see if he was still there

"It's just hard at the moment. I will get you, I promise."

"Well, will you come and visit me one day, so we can hang out like we use to?" I asked him.

He chuckled.

"Of course, I promise. Now I have to go study baby sis, love you" he said to me.

"I love you too big bro"

"Bye"

"Bye Bye"

With that, we hung up. I took in a deep sigh and faced Hidan. I put on a smile for his worry expression.

"He's doing fine." I said smiling.

He let out a sigh of relief.

He would never say it, but he cares deeply for my brother. No matter what he says. That was his best friend. And when I mean best, I mean BEST.

"Good, that son of a bitch better not…"

"Better not what Hidan?" I asked cutely. "Don't you love my big brother?"

He blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled. "If you think I care for that bastard, then you're far from fucking wrong." he said.

I smirked at that. He's lying.

"Why are you getting so emotional?" I asked.

"Oh shut the fuck up" he said.

"…Do you wanna a hug?" I asked open my arm.

"…When you put some damn cloths on" he mumble.

"But I'm covered" I said, my smirk turning into a smile.

His blush increased. He mumbles something more under his breath, and he moved over and let his head fall on my lap.

I blushed as well as I stared down at him. I gently ran my hand down his silver hair.

"Lexi" he said.

"Hmm?" I said.

"Did you miss me?" he asked me.

I looked into his purple eyes. They were full with curiousness and sadness.

"Every day." I said to him honestly.

"…I'm sorry. I should have just gone with you and Kakuzu that day." he said.

I tried to give him a smile.

"But it's ok now. You're here, and we're together-I mean as my guardian" I said, now blushing like a stop light.

He gave me a strange look before snuggling closer on my lap.

"Your thighs are huge." he said closing his eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"That you've got curves." he said.

"I never knew you cared." I said lowly as I kept playing with his hair.

Soon, he fell asleep. How did I know that? He snores like a hibernating bear.

I laughed a bit as I tucked in my black hair with red highlights behind my ear. I smiled down at him and quickly kissed his forehead.

Soon I drift off to sleep as well, missing his smile that he gave.

**

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V.**

I sat on Eternals' bed, waiting for her to return. I sighed, feeling bored out of my mind. I looked around her nicely clean and organized room. Soon, a black book caught my attention.

I was curious, and soon went over to see what it was. I opened it and saw pictures pasted perfectly.

'_My 7__th__ birthday' _it said.

A young Eternal was sitting on a pink princess chair, holding a girl who looked about 5 or 6 with black hair. She was smiling, showing her missing tooth, whiled the girl had her eyes closed.

I chuckled and went to the next one.

'_Middle school graduation'_

Eternal, who looked about 13 or 14, was standing there with a small sad smile as she held up her diploma. Her silver hair was curled up, and her father was standing there smiling proudly.

I looked at it sadly.

'_Mom and Dad'_

This one showed her mother and father together, kissing under mistletoe and Eternal and the same girl pointing ohhing. Another one with her parents dancing together. And the last one with the two of them arguing with one another.

'_Nothing will ever be the same'_

It showed Eternal about 16 holding the same girl who now looks 14 in her arms as they took the picture. Another one with her and her mother, and then one with the 3 girls together.

I looked at the last picture more closely and saw her with tears in her eyes.

'_Me and Kabuto'_

I glared at all the picture. It showed her and some boy with silver hair and glasses_, _holding by her waist. She was grinning as he was kissing her forehead. It disgusts me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" I snapped my head up as I saw a bruised up and furious looking Eternal.

She stormed over to me and tried to snatch the album out of my hand. I glared at her, and kept my grip on the book.

"_I'm not done_"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK" she yelled.

"_Shut _up" I said before pushing her down on her back.

I look down at her. Her legs were spread wide open, revealing me her white panties. I felt my mouth watering up and a rush a lust pouring in to me.

This is the sexiest girl I've ever knew in my life and after life.

I dropped her album and walked over to her slowly. She looked up as I let my horns appear. She gasped and ran over inside of her closet. I chuckled at this as I slowly went over to her closet.

"What's wrong? I don't bite" I said.

"Just leave me alone" she said lowly.

I just scoffed and slid the door open, only to get hit with a belt, straight on my face.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE" she yelled.

It didn't affect me in anyway. I just glared at her. She looked at me with fear, as my eyes turned red.

"_Mistake_" I said grabbing her arm and threw her on the bed.

She started to scream while kicking me.

"Let me go" she said lowly before yelling again "LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO" she kept yelling.

I got annoyed, and slammed my lips on hers. She screamed in my lips, but slowly stopped. When she was completely done, I began to dive my tongue in her sweet mouth.

She began screaming again. I got annoyed quickly and bit her lip. She stopped again, and slowly responded back. I entwines our tongues together, to enjoy her addicting taste. I wanted to keep doing this, but I knew I had to stop, or else things will turn to more than kissing. Soon I pulled back and looked at her. Her expression was dozy and droopy. It was cute.

"_Now shut up, or else_" I said, taunting yet amused.

She nodded and I got from on top of her and went back to her book. I sat next to her and pointed at pictures.

"Who is this?" I asked, pointing to the picture with the black haired girl.

"My sister" I said.

"And why are you so sad here?" I asked pointing to her graduation.

"Because, my mother and father fought"

"And why are you crying here?" I asked pointing to the last picture I had question about.

"Because, that's when my mom and dad got a divorced and when my dad clamed me." she said.

That went easier then planed. I look down at her, her body called out to me. I felt myself hungry looking at her.

I slowly slid a finger on her soft big thighs and watched her shiver.

I licked my lips before getting up to go to her window.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To go feed" I said.

"Whatever." she said, plopping back on her back.

**

* * *

Serenity's P.O.V.**

I sat there, hoping that the time would go just slightly faster for me. I looked over to my side and saw Sakura; she flipped her pink hair as boys ran over to her, asking for her to go out with them.

I faced back to the clock it was only 3 minutes before I can go home.

My mother was going to pick me up early. She didn't have work today, so now we can bond.

"Serenity" I looked up at the teacher. "Your mother is here" he told me.

I smiled. She was here early. I hurry and packed all of my stuff and ran out of the door, missing Sakura's glare. I was just happy I didn't have to go threw anymore pain from her.

I hurried down the halls, and saw my mother right there.

"Mom-"

_**SLAM**_

"WAKE UP SERENITY!"

I jolted up at the slam of the books my teacher did in my ears. I looked up at his enrage face before he went back teaching.

I heard people laughing at me. I hid my head in shame.

"IF YOU FALL BACK ASLEEP ONE MORE TIME KAZAHANA" he yelled at me.

I sighed and faced him, showing that he had my attention. He finally went back to teaching, and I sighed more.

He always picks on me. I think he doesn't like me. I try not to care, but to know that the teacher don't even care for me, it really breaks me.

I looked over and saw Sakura looking over at me with an evil smirk. I quickly turned my head away, knowing what she was going to do to me.

Finally, the bell rung, and I quickly ran out the classroom to get away from Sakura and her beatings.

I knew I could always defend for myself, I'm just to scare. I don't want my mom to get upset at the fact that I got into a fight. She would kill me, even though I was defending myself.

"SERENITY" I heard her yell at me.

I screamed on the inside and kept running.

I didn't want to be in pain again. What she does to me is cruel, and I have no idea why she wants to do this to me.

I felt something grab on to my hair, and it was pulling me into an empty classroom. I was thrown on a chalk board, and dust spread all across me. I coughed.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM ME?" Sakura yelled at me.

I looked up at her. She had a rusty chain in her hand. I looked at it with wide eyes.

"P-please, Sakura don't do this-"

**WHACK**

I screamed out when she smacked that thing on my face.

"SHUT UP" she yelled as she continues on with her beatings.

**WHACK**

**WHACK**

**WHACK**

**WHACK **

**WHACK**

I was covered in bruises and small cuts on my face now. I tried to hold in my cries, I really did, but it hurts so much.

When she was done with me, she threw the heavy chains on me. I whimpered and tried to lift myself up.

**CRASH**

She threw a desk over on me. I cried out in pain and finally let my tears drip out of me.

"Humph, lucky for you I'm going on a date. So I'm letting you off early." she said, before spitting on me and walked away.

When she was gone, I cried. I cried so hard that it wasn't funny. My tears could have made a puddle if I let it.

I pushed the desk and chains off of me, and tried to make my way to door, after I put my hood over my head so no one could see me.

I walked to my apartment, which wasn't so far away. It was only 5 blocks down, and I made it home in only 20 minutes or less.

I opened the door to my house, and threw my backpack on the couch. I walked down my hall to my room, and opened it to see Sasuke sitting on my window ceil.

I closed it so he knows I'm here and soon made my way to my bathroom. I began to clean my wounds with alcohol and whimper when it began to burn.

"Hey" I heard him say, somewhere behind me.

"What?" I said, lifting my shirt to see a new gash on my side.

I didn't care if he was looking or not. For God sakes, he was dead.

"Why is it that you get beat up all the time?" he asked me.

"…Shut the fuck up" I said as I wrapped a new bandage around me.

"No, I'm serious" he said laughing at me. "Why are you so pathetic? Don't you have back? Why can't you take care of yourself?" he asked me.

I was hurt when I heard this. I had no idea why though.

Isn't he suppose to protect me and tell me everything is alright. Oh wait, he's from Hell.

"I'm not pathetic" I said lowly.

He only laughed harder at this.

"That's funny, you're funny. But seriously, I want the truth." he said.

"That is the truth. I'm not pathetic." I said with a crack voice.

"Why are you lying to yourself?" he said.

"I'm not" I said letting tears form in my eyes.

"Then why can't you defend yourself?" he said.

Soon, I let my tears drip out of my eyes. I turned to face him with an enrage look. He on the other hand was looking at me amused.

"Aww look, did I make you cry-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, SHUT THE FUCK UP. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR MOTHER FUCKING VOICE ANYMORE. BESIDES, YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S FUCKING DEAD" I yelled.

He stopped laughing instantly to glare at me. I glared back at him and walk back over to room to put on my pajamas, which was a black long sleeve shirt and some white short shorts.

I felt a gust of air hit me, and I got very annoyed at him.

"STOP" I yelled at him as I backed up on my wall.

I closed my eyes and shivered a bit.

"_You're a real bitch, do you know that?"_ He asked me.

I looked back up at him. His eyes were a red like color, and he glared at me with full hate.

I gulped a bit at how cold my room has gotten and the intense feeling of his present.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I asked him lowly.

He laughed at me, a cruel low dark laugh. It scared me.

"_Why? Do I scare you?_" he asked me.

"Uh…yea, you do." I said, trying not to show fear.

Out of nowhere, he was in front of me. He slammed his hands on ether sides of my face. A dark cruel smirk appeared on his dark handsome features.

I was scared shitless about what he was going to do next, yet I still couldn't help but to be turned on. He was so close to me.

"_You're so pathetic_" he said.

Soon my attraction for him left and anger boiled in me. I did something I thought I would never do, especially to an demon.

**SMACK**

I slapped him straight in the face. He backed away, holding his now swollen cheek.

I know I don't make it obvious, but I do know how to fight. In fact, I'm heavy handed, and before I left with my mom, my sister taught me how to kick ass.

"NOW SHUT THE HELL UP" I yelled at his surprised features. "I AM NOT WEAK, I AM NOT PATHETIC! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF WITH OR WITH OUT YOUR HELP. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF SHIT I'VE BEEN THREW, SO IF YOU WANNA TALK SHIT ABOUT ME, GET TO KNOW ME FIRST BITCH" I yelled with nothing but anger.

My face lit up because of all the yelling I did. The room was silent, a cold silent. I looked at him bravely, waiting for him to say something.

We looked at each other deep in the eyes. I think he was trying to break me with his gaze.

Soon he laughed. I was taking back, but didn't show it.

"What's so funny?" I asked pissed.

"Haha haha, I'm impressed. Maybe you're not so pathetic. None of the demons in Hell stood up to me the way you did." soon he stops to smirk at me.

He had a different expression on his face. I couldn't make it out, it was…unknown.

"You won my respect. Just don't fuck it up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hidan's P.O.V. 3 weeks later**

I sat there, watching Lexi doing her hair. She's been doing this for the past 20 minutes. How long does it take to do hair?

"Hidan" she called to me as she finally put down that crappy brush.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

She walked over to her purse and made sure she had some money in it.

She was wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt, blue jean skinny jeans and black UGG boots.

She looks so sexy.

"I'm going with Kakuzu to his college." she said.

My eyes widen very slightly. I haven't seen him since I died, I wonder if he's doing fine…wait, WHAT THE FUCK AM I TALKING ABOUT?

"SO, LIKE I GIVE A FUCK." I said.

She laughed lightly before walking over to me.

"Don't you want to come with me?" she asked.

"Why, I won't be able to do anything. Besides…" I stated before lying on the bed. "It's sound boring." I said.

She pouted lightly. Soon, she gave me this weird smile.

"Have you ever tormented a humans' soul?" she asked.

That caught my interests. I've been destroying her mothers' life, but none other person.

I wonder what it would be like. I faced her smirking.

"Sure"

**

* * *

Few hours later**

He hasn't changed a bit. Kakuzu was still the same since the last time I saw him. He just had gotten slightly taller.

"KAKUZU" she yelled, pulling him in to a hug.

He smiled and held her back.

"What's up" she said pulling back from him smiling.

"…The sky little sister" he said.

She looked at him confusedly before looking up. She gasped and glared at him.

"You're so mean to me" she yelled lightly at him.

We laughed at her. Soon, he stopped and looked at her lovingly.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked her.

"I wanna go eat. I've been starving, do you know how far your school is?" she asked, rubbing her stomach.

He just smiled more, and walked her to a random restaurant on the campus. I yawned in bored dome. I just stared at Lexi; her ass looks nice in those jeans.

Some times I wish I was still alive. I wanted her to know how much I loved her, how much I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. No one else could be like her, she was so…unique.

"Do you miss him?" I heard Kakuzu asked.

She looked at him, before slightly looking up at me. I just gave her look, saying 'don't tell.' She sighed.

"Of course I do. It's Hidan we're talking about. Who else is going to swear at every little thing?" she asked.

I felt bad.

"Don't you miss him?" she asked.

"I tried…I did…and I still do." he said. "I knew I should have forced him back inside of the car and took him to our house…but I didn't, and I regret that for the past 2 ½ years. I'm sorry." he said lowly as they walked inside of a Chinese restaurant.

She sighed, wiping her eyes a little as they were seated by the waiter.

I can't believe how much I've did to them…well Kakuzu. Sure I won't say it, but he's like a brother to me. I wish I could tell him I'm right here.

"Kakuzu…I have to tell you something" she said. It's about Hidan."

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard that. She better not tell him. It was against the rule for any other mortal to know about me down here…I think.

He looked at her, and soon he's eyes went over to me.

"What, that Hidan is floating behind you?" he said as their meal came.

Our heads shot up. We looked at him with wide eyes. How did he see me? How did he even notice me?

"How did you-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Yea, I been known you were here. I can't believe you didn't say anything…other than laughing." he said.

I was beyond shocked.

"So all this time, you knew he was here?" Lexi asked.

"Of course."

"But-"

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE SEEN ME BASTARD?" I yelled at him, not knowing to feel happy or upset.

He was quiet for about awhile, while I glared at him.

I decided it would best for me to be upset. I mean like, he could have at least fucking said something.

"IF YOU KNEW IT WAS ME, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING YOU FUCK" I yelled.

My energy destroyed half the lights in the restaurant. People began to flee and scream, and my present was now visible for anyone to see me. Which shouldn't be a problem since no one was in here now.

"Hidan, calm down." Lexi said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP; DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" I snapped at her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Soon she got up and began walking away.

"I'm going to the bathroom." she said before glaring at me. "BECAUSE YOUR ASS IS ANNOYING THE LIVING FUCK OUT OF ME!"

When she was out of sight, I turn back to face Kakuzu. He had a calm look on his face while I kept glaring at him.

"So, your emotions are still getting the better of you." he said.

"AND YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP TOO" I kept hollering.

He rolled his eyes.

"Sit down. I will explain everything." he said calmly.

I mumble some curse words under my breath, and took a seat across from him.

"Now that I'm seated and calmed, HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SEE ME?" I yelled lightly.

He sighed.

"Don't you remember I told you." he said.

"…Told me what?"

He gave me a blank dumb look.

"Let me refresh your little blank memory."

**

* * *

Flashback 3 years ago Normal P.O.V.**

"**I have to go." Lexi said.**

**Kakuzu and Hidan looked at her confusedly. She just stared at her blankly.**

"**What the fuck are you talking about?" Hidan asked her.**

"**Where is it that you have to go?" Kakuzu added it in.**

"**You guys aren't understanding." she said wiggling a bit. "I have to go as in…GO like…NOW" she said.**

**They 'ohhed' finally understanding what she's been trying to say.**

"**Well, hurry the fuck up" Hidan said.**

"**Don't rush me bitch." she said, hitting his cheek a little before running her hands threw his hair and walked over to the restroom.**

**Hidan on the other hand, was to busy staring at her butt. **

"**Damn" he said. "Lexi is fucking sexy as hell." he finished smirking.**

**Kakuzu looked at him.**

"**That's my sister you're talking about." he said.**

**Hidan scoffed at that.**

"**I don't give a fuck, she's sexy." he said.**

**Kakuzu sighed. He stood there looking bored at Hidan as he went on and on about his twin sister.**

"**I swear if she was in porn, she would be-"**

"**Hidan" Kakuzu finally said, getting annoyed at him.**

"**What?" he asked.**

"**I need to tell you something…" he said.**

**Hidan looked at him confusedly, while Kakuzu rolled his eyes at him.**

"**Why…I didn't…like…touch your sister in anyway if that's what you're thinking of…" he said.**

**He just stared at him dumbly.**

"**Shut up, you sound stupid." he said.**

**Hidan only laughed.**

"**I was just kidding." he said, leaning against the wall. "Well, what is it that you want to talk about?" he asked smirking.**

"…**You promise to keep it a secreat?" he asked him.**

"**You don't trust me? I thought we were friends?"**

**Kakuzu just looked at him.**

"…**Ok, ok. I wont fucking tell." Hidan cracked.**

"**Alright then." Kakuzu said. "I have no idea what's going on with me, but I've been seeing some…strange things…" he said.**

**It was quiet at the moment now.**

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Hidan stared to laugh. "Let me get this straight, you've been seeing the dead?" **

**Kakuzu glared at him.**

"**Yes, this is very serious" he said. "I saw my great aunt, who's been dead for 4 years, sitting on our couch glaring at my mom." he said.**

**Hidan quickly stop laughing.**

"**Your great aunt?" he asked**

"**Yes."**

"…**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he busted into tears and laughed extra hard.**

"**YOU'RE FUCKING FUNNY KAKUZU, YOU'RE REALLY FUCKING FUNNY"**

"**I'm telling you Hidan." he started. "I can see spirts."**

**

* * *

FLASHBACK END HIDAN'S P.O.V.**

I stared in aww, as I remember what happened those pass years. I thought he was just kidding about all that, but it turned out that it was true.

"…I can't believe this…" I said

"Well do, because I can see you clearly." he said.

I was quiet, and rubbed my temples. I said something under my breath.

"What was that?"

I cursed.

"I said I'm sorry for what I did." I said.

"…It wasn't your fault." he said back to me.

"But then, I wouldn't have made Lexi so alone. I could have been there with her and not let her mother sell her like a whore." I said lowly.

"Speaking of Lexi, how come she can see you."

I looked up at him smirking.

"Let me take it back from the beginning. When I died, I went to the underworld. After counting up every single evil thing I did, I was sentence to Hell. Down there, I met an Incubus and a Falling Angel, while I trained to be a Grim Reaper, as you can see by my scythe." I said showing it off.

"…You still didn't tel-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M GETTING THERE" I yelled. "Anyways, we got together and decided that Hell was to…boring and it was time to change things up. So, we made Hell a living Hell. Anyways, we got into an argument with Lucifer and he got pissed and kicked us out. Then we saw God and he told us that we have to become guardian angels to mortals. And that's how I got here." I said.

"So that's why Hidan?" we snapped our heads up and saw Lexi walking back over to us.

I looked shocked. She heard us.

"I THOUGHT YOUR ASS WAS IN THE BATHROOM" I yelled.

She gave me a look.

"You guys were to busy arguing to hear me come back out." she said calmly, walking over to us.

We got quiet while she took a seat next time.

"Well, don't get all quiet, what's going on?" she asked.

We rubbed the back of our heads.

"Nothing really." I said.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yep, nothing at all."

It's best to kept her in the closet for now.

**

* * *

Eternal's P.O.V. **

I sighed as I sat in the kitchen doing my homework. I was hungry, and made me a batch of cookies as I waited for the pizza man to come.

I'm on my period, and when I am, I just want to eat the whole world. I took another bite of my cookie, getting annoyed at this quadratic function.

"Ugh, I hate math." I said.

I don't understand why and how I'm passing this class sometimes.

"I can help you" I looked up and saw Itachi come down from my stairs.

"What do you know about Algebra 2?" I asked him. "How old are you anyways?"

He came by my side and looked over my notebook.

"I took this class when I was alive." he said. "You messed up with your signs, it's supposed to be a -2" he said.

I snatch the paper out of his hands to check.

"Nooo-oh" I said replacing the signs and going on from there.

"See, I know what I'm doing." he said.

I finished my math homework finally, and I stretched as I ate another cookie.

"Thank you" I said lowly.

"That's all I get is a thank you?" he asked me.

I looked at him confused.

"What else do you want…a cookie?" I asked, holding up one of my biting cookie to him.

"No" he said moving closer to me.

I got nervous and scooted in my chair a little.

"I want your body." he said coming closer to me.

"Ahh." I cried as I fell on the floor, legs wide opened.

He looked down on me, licking his lips as he stared at my blue panties. I shivered at his gaze, and I felt his hand graze my thighs gently.

I quivered under his cold hard touch and quickly stood up to glare at him.

"No" I said bodily.

He glared back at me.

"You're really pissing me off." he said, before smirking. "Though, that's the way I like my meals." he said before backing me into a wall.

His hands gently caress my cheek, and his arm snaked its way around my waist, pulling me close to him.

I didn't know how to feel. My mind said kick his erection, but my body said grind on him to tease him.

"You want me" he breathe in my ear.

I shivered at how sensual he was making me feel. His tongue travel from my ear to my lips. He licked them very gently. I gasped at the warm feeling.

"I…do…not. You're…probably…like…30...years…old" I tried to say.

I heard him chuckle.

"I'm only 19 years old…plus the few years I've been dead, but that's not a problem." he said.

He's only one year older than me.

"I don't care, move"

"_Don't tell me what to do_" he said going down to my neck.

I felt his sharp teeth scrapped my neck and let his wet, thick, hot tongue left a trail on me.

"AHHHHHHHH" I cried out painfully when he bit me.

He already found my sweet spot and began sucking on it. I couldn't help but to feel turned on by this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rubbed against his hard member.

He growled in my neck when he pulled back. By the intense throbbing pain on my neck, I knew I was going to hid this from Kabuto.

I looked him in the eyes, while he smirked at me.

"Say it" he said.

"Say what?" I asked in pain.

"Say you want me." he answered.

My eyes widen and my heart pounded intensely. My checks flared up, as I felt my vagina warm threw my panties as I kept grinding on him.

"I…" I started. "'I'm on my period" I said

"So, I like it nasty."

I stared at him strangely while he chuckled.

"Say it and I'll give it to you" he said.

"I…I wa-"

"Eternal I'm home" I heard my dad walking in.

Itachi cursed under his breath and let go of me. He went back up stares, only to look back at me with disappointment mixed with lust.

I let out a breath I've been holding in for the longest. What was that feeling I felt? Why did I enjoying him holding me, letting me feel such pain, yet pleasure?

Why do I want him more now?

**

* * *

Serenity's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I took note on…whatever it is that I'm learning on.

"Oi, what the hell is it that you're learning?" I looked up at Sasuke.

He's been following me around, ever since I stood up to him. It's strange to see him every where I go…but I haven't been so alone since he started to.

I really have no friends, so being around Sasuke was cool…I guess.

I gave him a look. He knows if I talk to him, it would only make me look like a crazy ass if I responded to him.

He sighed.

"This is boring" he groaned.

Whose fault is that?

"Now class for your homework, you'll have to write a 2 pager on your winter vacation, which I might add is 4 weeks long, so I expected to be good. And don't say I did nothing."

Soon the bell rung and we were dismissed. I sighed a little. Thank God Sakura didn't come to school. She would have given me a Christmas betting.

I walked out of the school with Sasuke trailing behind me. It was so cold and snowing, and yet I still couldn't wear pants.

I turned over to Sasuke when no one was around.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"…I'm dead…" he said.

Oh yea.

"Well anyways, why do you keep following me to school if you're so bored all the time?" I asked.

"To protect you" he said smirking.

I blushed slightly and looked away from his gaze.

Ever since our argument, he's changed. He's been talking to me more and opening up more. And he's been growing on to me. I couldn't help but to grow slight feelings for him.

"Aw, did I make you blush."

"NO" I yelled as we came to my apartment.

He laughed as I opened the door and slammed it in his face. It was pretty stupid since he just walked threw the door.

I looked around my house and saw another note from my mom. I read to myself, while Sasuke read it out loud

"Serenity, made pasta with grill chicken and chef salad with garlic bread. Please eat this time, be home later." he said.

I looked up at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked him

"What, I'm just reading what it says

I sighed and walked to the kitchen. The pasta and bread was in the microwave, while my salad was in the fridge.

After making some chocolate milk, I went to the table with my food and began eating.

"Serenity" Sasuke called me.

I never knew he knew my name.

"Yes Sasuke." I said not looking up at him.

"Could you feed me some of your food?"

My cheeks turned red, and I snapped my head to look up at him.

"W-what?"

He smirked and came closer to me.

"Serenity" he said my name playfully.

My heart speeded a bit. His smirk made me shiver.

"B-but-"

Soon he was in my ear.

"If you don't, I will have to eat you." he said so sensual in my ear. "If you know what I mean."

He looked back in my eyes. I didn't know what to think. I wanted to know if I didn't feed him, what would happen.

I heard him laugh and back away from me.

"Kidding." he said smirking.

It was quiet, and it took me a long time to realize that he straight up played me.

"YOU BASTARD!"

I really did want to know what would have happen if he was serious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lexi's P.O.V. 3 days later 12am**

"SHUT UP HIDAN!" I yelled at him.

"AND WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I!" he yelled back at me.

"JUST SHUT UP" I kept yelling at him.

Today I was very bitchy. The customer I had today really pissed me off, and Hidan was getting under my skin as well.

He scoffed at me while I changed from my dirty clothes to new clean ones, which was a purple shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black jacket. He mumbled something under his breath, and I quickly faced him.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"I said you are a bitch." he said angrily.

Getting equally angry, I faced him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING ASS OPINION ON ME" I yelled at him.

"SOMETIMES YOU DO, YOU ACT LIKE A FUCKING DUMBASS SOMETIMES"

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING DUMBASS, YOU FUCKING DIED BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME OR KAKUZU! SO YEA, WHO'S THE FUCKING DUMBASS NOW!" I yelled back.

He looked at me shocked. I just shocked it off.

"YOU PISSED ME OFF JUST LIKE THAT BITCH IN THE NEXT ROOM!" I yelled at him.

Soon my door opened, revealing my mother with a pissed off expression.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHY CANT YOU JUST BE A NORMAL CHILD?" she yelled at me.

I felt even more anger comes inside of me.

"YOU KNOW SOMETHING, WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU KEEP ME IN THIS FUCKING ROOM ALL DAY BY MYSELF, SO IF I WANNA TALK TO MYSELF, THEN FUCK YEA I'M GOING TO YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I yelled at my mother.

It was silently, and I knew already what was in store for me.

She walked in my room, and I already knew what I had to do to escape the beating she was going to give to me.

My mother can whop ass, she's very rough and violent when she wants to be. That mainly includes me.

As she was about to grab my hair, I quickly punched her stomach hard, forcing her to stumble a bit. She fell on her knees, trying to breathe, and I quickly made my way out of my room after I grabbed my shoes, my backpack and the money I've been making for the past month, which is about 2,000 or more dollars.

I made my way to the front door, and stumble my way down the porch. I kept running, not looking back at her as she called my name to come back.

"LEXI, DON'T LEAVE ME, don't leave mommy, she's sorry, don't leave her alone" I heard her voice getting lower and lower as she cried for me to come back.

I knew not to believe it. As soon as I went back, she was going to hurt me, badly.

I finally made it behind of an ally, and quickly put my shoes on. I began walking out of the ally and stuff my hands in my pocket, because it was so cold.

"Boo"

I jumped out of my skin when I saw it was Hidan. He was smirking at me, while I glared at him.

I forgot that I left him alone by himself.

"So, whatcha gonna do now that you've ran away?" I looked down at the snow covered ground as I began walking again.

I'm free now; I can do what ever I want. I can go back to school and finish high school. I can do a lot of things now, but yet…

"…I don't know" I said honestly.

**

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V.**

I stared at Eternal as she took a nap on her couch. I watched as her chest seemed to move up in down in rhythm.

Her skin seemed to radiate under the moon light from the window behind her, and her hair shined as it was spread out every where. She was an angel. Soon, a smile was on her red lips.

'I wonder what she's dreaming about.'

I went over to her and place a hand on her forehead

**Eternal's dream normal P.O.V.**

**Eternal smiled as she picked up a white rose and smelt it. Itachi started at her lustfully as she twirled around in her black short skirt and a blood red tank top.**

**She fell in the field of flower and stared into the red sky with purple like clouds. **

'**What a strange girl' Itachi thought smirking.**

**He walked over to her and soon stared at half exposed chest. Her silver hair was wildly spread everywhere, and her red lips were partly spread.**

"**Itachi?" she said lowly.**

**Soon, her eyes popped out as she remembered just who Itachi was.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU DAMN INCUBUS?" she yelled at him.**

**He chuckled lightly.**

"**It's a dream you dumb woman." he said like nothing as he hovered above her.**

"**Don't call me dumb. I know that incubuses can come into women's dreams and rape them. I'm going to wake up now, before you do anything to me."**

**Dream End, Itachi's P.O.V.**

I glared at her as I moved away when I saw her waking up. Her moon like eyes opened up, and she instantly glared at me.

"You son of a bitch." she said lowly.

I glared harder at her.

"_Don't ever talk to me like that"_ I hissed at her.

She humph and lift herself from the couch. This pissed me off. I hate how this bitch can think that she can treat me any kind of way. I try to be nice to her, but you know what, that can burn in the weak flames of Hell.

I walked over to her, and lift the bitch by her neck when she tried to talk more shit to me.

"_**Listen you whore**_" I said darkly to her. "_**I've been trying hard to not rape your pretty little ass, so unless you want to keep you precious virginity until I decide to take it, then you better treat me with respect." **_I hissed.

She looked at me in my eyes, and glared me as well.

"Shut the fuck up" she said bravely.

My eyes narrow, and out of anger, I threw her on the floor. She hit the floor quiet hard, hitting head first.

"_I hate humans. You humans think you're so tough, but when it comes down to it, you're all just weak and disgusting_." I hissed.

She slowly lifted herself up, holding her cheek as it swell. She just looked at me dully. I scoffed at this.

"_Disgusting_" I said.

She closed her eyes, and soon opened them up quickly. Anger was flared in them.

"You know what, I don't have to deal with this!" she snapped at me as she walked over to her door.

She opened it quickly, and soon slammed it closed. I sighed. I need to make sure she's fine.

I don't want to admit it, but she has grown on to me. With that, I went out to go find her.

**

* * *

Serenity's P.O.V.**

So, here I am trying to think of how I'm going to start my homework. I really didn't do much for vacation. Maybe I just won't do it. It is pretty late, and my mom still isn't home.

"SASUKE" I yelled for him in the kitchen.

"Hmm" he said as he appeared in front of me.

"Can you make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" I asked.

"…What do I look like, your mommy?" he asked.

"No, you look like Sasuke." I said facing him with a smile.

We just stared at each other.

"No" he said bluntly.

I gave him a sad face.

"Why?" I whined.

He didn't respond; he only left to go back to my room.

I sighed. His been strange lately…stranger then usual. Normally, he would have cursed me out. But instead, he just walked away.

Soon, I got up from my chair and walked over to my room, only to see him looking out of the window…again.

"What's wrong?" I asked him innocently.

He looked over at me. We stared into each others eyes from across the room. His eyes were boring into my own, searching for something.

Soon he moved his gaze back over to the window, and I could have sworn he blushed.

"My brother…" he said.

I blinked a little in confusing.

"Your…brother?" I asked.

He looked back over to me and nodded.

"Yes"

"Do you…miss him?" I asked.

He was quiet; I guess that was a yes.

"…Maybe a bit" he said quietly, but I heard.

"Is he still alive?" I asked smiling.

"Nope, he died a few months before I passed. We both went to Hell." he said.

My sweat dropped. I think his family is in a mafia or something.

"How old are you anyways?"

"16, and you?"

"Same age" I said.

He's so young. It's ashamed how he passed so young.

"How did you die?" I asked.

"…Lets just say, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." he said.

"Oh, ok" I said lowly. "I know how you feel though, about your brother." I said

"…You do?" he asked me.

I smiled at him.

"Yes, I don't get to see my sibling either." I said, slightly sadly.

He looked at me with wide eyes. Soon they went back to their regular bored selves and looked back out at the window.

"I never even knew you had any brothers or sisters…" he said.

I sighed and went over to my room door.

"I'm going out." I said.

He looked over at me.

"I'm going with you." he said as he walked over to me.

"Ok Sasuke."

**

* * *

1:15 am**

So, I had no idea where we are going. I just wanted to get away from my house for awhile.

I looked over at Sasuke as he floated next to me. I blushed as I stared at his slight muscular chest.

He looked over at me slightly, and I quickly cast my gaze somewhere else. I felt him smirk at me.

"Is there something interesting over there?" he asked me.

I scoffed.

"Oh shut up" I said, yet still blushing.

"So, where are we going?" he asked me.

"…I don't know." I said.

He laughed at me.

"You're such a strange human." he said.

"Oh whatever."

Soon, we came across a park. But not just any park, it was the park that my sister our friend, and played at when we were all younger.

It was empty since it was night time, so it was quiet and kids free. Thank God for that.

I have no idea, but something was calling me to come here. It's been years since I've been here. I smiled gently at this.

"STUPID ASS INCUBUS! STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

Sasuke's and my eyes snapped over to see a girl with long sliver hair and blue highlights, yelling at boy with long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail.

"_Shut up woman_" he said to her deadly.

"Humph, make me you sick bastard!"

That voice sounds so familiar. I looked over at Sasuke, only to see his eyes widened.

"Brother." he said.

Brother?

The boy looked over at us, mainly at Sasuke. He smiled a little.

"Hello Sasuke" he said.

"Sasuke! Who the hell is Sasuke?" soon, she looked over at us.

My eyes began to widen as well. Her moon like eyes stared deeply in my amethyst ones. Her eyes widened the same way mines were.

Our lips quiver, not knowing what to say to each other after 3 years.

"Big sister" I said lowly as my eyes watered up.

"Serenity" she said as well.

I didn't know what to do, and knowing Eternal, nor did she.

"Eternal? Serenity?"

We turned and saw a girl with long black hair with red high lights. She was also with a boy silver hair that came to his neck, he was cursing out her out.

"LEXI I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YOU!"

"SHUT THE FUCK HIDAN!"

It was our long time childhood friend. We haven't seen Lexi since her father passed away, which was over 5 years ago.

She walked over to us, and slowly, we did too. Bit by bit, we increased our pace, until we started to run over to each other. Tears stained our eyes, but it didn't stop us.

Finally, we embraced each other, sobbing like no tomorrow.

"Missed you all" I said crying the most of us 3.

"I did too" Eternal cried out as well.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you 2" Lexi cried.

She is the oldest out of us.

We sniffed and smiled at one another. Soon, I faced the guy who was harassing Eternal and glared.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO STALK MY SISTER?" I yelled.

Soon, Eternal faced the one boy who was behind Lexi.

"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO BE YELLING AT MY LEXI"

Soon Lexi face Sasuke.

"Is that your boyfriend Serenity?" she said smiling.

Soon we stopped looking at those boys and looked at one another.

"You can see him?" we asked at the same time.

"Of course they can see me" the guys also said at the same time as us.

We looked at them and then back to each other.

"So does that mean…you guys also have a guardian from Hell?"

**

* * *

I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO UPDATE! I HAVE A LOT OF MID TERMS AND TESTS TO STUDY FOR BEFORE MY GRADES ARE DUE. PLEASE FOR GIVE ME POR FAVOR ^_^ I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**R&R thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I know its been months since I update, but I had major writers block. Thankfully, it went away ^^.**

***PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE ACTUALLY STORY SO YOU WONT GET CONFUSED!***

**I've actually made a mistake in my last chapters which I think it was chapters 3-4, Kakuzu has no idea that Lexi has been performing sexual activity for men. And…yea, that's it really. **

**Oh, one more thing. This chapter will be all about Hidan, Lexi, and Kakuzu.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Lexi P.O.V. 1 month later**

'_Wow, how long have it been since I was in high school?_' I thought to myself.

"Nervous?"

I looked over at Hidan and shocked my head as I walked inside of the school.

"Why should I be nervous?" I asked him lowly as I walked passed a bunch of students.

"I don't know. You're not use to be at a school all alone…you normally have Kakuzu, and…"

"You…" I said lowly.

I looked down at the ground, and went over to my new locker. I sighed as I placed everything I had in my hand there.

I had to lie about my age. By the time I was placed out of school, I was at the end of my sophomore year. Now that I'm 18, I had to start all over again. But I also failed a lot as well because I didn't do my work and had to repeat my sophomore years 2 times.

"Lexi" I looked up at Hidan. "…I'm sorry." he told me.

I sighed some more, and smiled.

"It's not your fault." I told him back.

"But I'm not there for you anymore…" he told me.

"But you're with me now." I told him lowly.

He opened his mouth to say something, only to have the bell for 1st period to go off. I looked around to see everyone walking to their classes, and I sighed as I looked at my schedule. I had math, which I hate…very, very, very, very much.

I looked over at Hidan, and smiled.

"You should go back to the motel. This will be a very long day." I said.

He sighed, and soon, floated away. I sighed as well and began heading to my math class.

* * *

It has only been 30 minutes, and I've already got pissed off when we were learning about the a2 + b2 = c2. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT NO DAMN TRIANGLE!

I tapped my pencil irritated.

"Any questions?" the teacher asked.

I was the first to raise my hand.

"Yes Raven?" he asked.

I had to use fake information to get into this school.

"Can you help me" I said.

"With what?" he asked

"Everything!" I yelled lightly.

I heard snickering, but I didn't give a rats fucking ass. FUCK ALL THESE DAMN BASTARDS!

He sighed at me.

"Ok, lets take it from the beginning."

I nodded my head and took down some serious notes.

It was a few minutes before I under stood it, and I felt proud of myself. Like I said earlier, I hate math with a VERY strong passion.

"Ohhh, I get it now sensei!" I said happily as I cut him off as he was still explaining the problem.

He looked at me confusedly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, wouldn't it be B=15, and then you'll plug it in to get C?" I asked him.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Y-yes, that is correct." he said surprised.

I smiled. I may hate this class, but I am good at it.

* * *

**6 period**

It was finally the last period of the day, and I was sitting in the back of biology class taking notes about DNA and mRNA. I must say that it was quite enjoying to be at school once again. It's been so many years, and I'm happy I still remember much about school.

"Pssssttttt"

I looked up to the side to see Hidan floating next to me. My eyes widened and I looked around nervously. I covered my head with my arms.

"Why are you here?" I asked low enough so only he could hear me.

I heard him chuckle, and I snapped my head up to see him smirking.

"I'm your guardian, and I was bored at that cheap ass motel. Why are we living there again?"

* * *

**Flashback 1 month ago**

"**YOU RAN AWAY?" Eternal yelled at me.**

**I nodded my head, and Serenity gasped.**

"**Why?" Serenity asked me.**

**I sighed.**

"**Life was getting hard there…" I said.**

**They looked at me confusedly.**

"**What do you mean?" Eternal said.**

"…" **I didn't want to say, I felt my eyes welt up. "I just didn't want to be a whore" I said lowly.**

"**A whore?" she asked.**

**I nodded my head.**

"**After my dad died and Kakuzu left for college, my mom been in deep despair. She needed money, so…" I cared off.**

"…**She made you perform…sexual activities?" Serenity asked.**

**I sniffed and nodded my head.**

"**Yea"**

"…**So…you're not a…" Eternal carried off.**

**I looked up at her quickly and shook my head.**

"**I WILL NEVER GIVE MY VIRGINITY UP TO SOME GROWN ASS MAN!" I yelled.**

**They sighed in relief.**

"**So, where are you going to be staying at?" Serenity asked.**

**I opened my mouth, only to have Hidan jump in.**

"**YEA, JUST WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO BE LIVING AT, LEXI!" he yelled.**

**I sighed and looked over at him with a smile.**

"**Hidan, I have $2,000. Baby, we're gonna see the world together…in a cheap motel with roaches" I told him.**

**Everyone, excluding him, started laughing.**

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M NOT LIVING WITH NO DAMN ROACHES!" he roared.**

**I stopped laughing and rolled my eyes**

"**I know dumbass, do you really think I was gonna let us live in some nasty ass motel?" I asked him.**

**He scratched the back of his head.**

"**Uhh-"**

"**Shut up"**

* * *

I sighed gently and continued to ignore him to finish taking the notes.

"CAN YOU HERE ME, BITCH!" he yelled at me.

I growled very lowly. He was starting to piss me off now. This is why I wanted him to stay at the fucking motel. When were in high school together, he would always distract me from the class.

"Hidan." I said lowly again. "Shut the fuck up, or leave." I said seriously.

He was taking back, and I continued on.

"School will be over in 10 minutes, and we can talk to your hearts' contents then." I promised him, this time more softly.

He scoffed.

"Whatever then" he said.

I went back working, and listening to the lecture once again. I began to doze off and twirled my pencil in my hand. I actually knew all this stuff. I'm just wondering why I'm paying attention. Maybe to get my life out of my head. I don't know, all I know is that I'm just so complicated.

I could have just went to adult school and got my high school diploma, but instead I didn't. I choose to start school over again. It's strange how my brain works.

Just like that, the bell rung, and I quickly packed my things and headed out the door with Hidan behind me. When we were outside and alone, I looked over at him and smiled. He looked at me strangely.

"What the fuck, you're fucking smiling now?" he asked me.

"Why cant I smile at you?" I asked him confusedly.

"Well, 10 minutes ago you almost cursed me out, and now you're all happy." he said.

"That's cause I had to pay attention." I told him.

"TO WHAT! YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS SHIT!" he snapped at me.

I just sighed. He's so emotional, even if he doesn't want to admit it.

With out me realizing it, a tan car pulled up in front of me. I froze when the window rolled down, revealing my brother.

"K-Kakuzu-"

"Get in the car" he said lowly.

"B-"

"I SAID GET IN THE CAR!" he yelled at me this time.

Not wanting to upset him anymore, I got in after taking off my backpack and put my seat belt on. He speeded off immediately. It was quiet, very quiet. None of us said a word to each other.

"I'm taking you back home" he told me.

I snapped my head to look at his stoic face.

"YOU CANT!" I yelled at him.

He parked inside of an ally, and looked over at me.

"And why not?" he asked me.

"I cant go back to that place, big brother!" I yelled lightly at him.

"You're not telling me why!" he snapped back at me.

I got quiet and looked out the window.

"I don't want to be a whore anymore, Kakuzu." I said.

"What do you mean a whore? Mom just told me you ran away." he asked me.

I faced him again, tears coming out of my eyes.

"SHE'S BEEN SELLING ME OFF TO MEN, KAKUZU! I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT ANYMORE!" I cried to him.

"Whoa, calm down, and speck slowly. Tell me what happened."

I sniffed.

"Ever since you left and dad died, mother took me out the school and told me 'Since you cant be like you're brother and graduate school, then you might as well do something in life and spread your legs open!' And ever since then, I've been a whore for our stupid mother!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me with wide eyes while I kept crying. I've never told Kakuzu about this because he and mother had such a close relationship. Kakuzu is the only thing mom has left of dad, and if she loses him, then I can kiss my virginity goodbye.

Soon, rage enter his eyes, and he clenched the wheel of the car.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS!" he yelled me. "I'M YOUR TWIN BROTHER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

"…I couldn't tell you-"

"AND WHY NOT!"

"SHE TOLD ME NOT TO IF I WANTED MY VIRGINITY! THAT MEANS MORE TO ME THEN MY LIFE!" I yelled at him.

He glared at me.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT ALEXIS! YOU'VE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BY THOSE MEN!"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME BY THAT FUCKING NAME! MY NAME IS SAITO LEXI, NOT ALEXIS! AND I DIDN'T GIVE A FUCK IF I DIED OR NOT! IT'S NOT LIKE I HAD ANYTHING ELSE TO LIVE FOR!"

The tears came out more rapidly from my eyes. He looked at me with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! DAD DIED IN THAT ACCIDENT, AND WHEN HE DIED, MOM SOUL LEFT HER. THEN YOU LEFT ME AS WELL FOR COLLEGE. But Hidan…" I carried off, and more tears came out as I remembered him being alive. "Hidan was all I had left. HE WAS THE ONLY THING WORTH LIVING TO ME! HE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME! BUT I COULDN'T SAVE HIM, I COULDN'T STOP HIM! HIDAN WOULD HAVE DIED FOR ME IF HE FELT MY LIFE WAS IN DANGER, AND YET, I LET HIM SLIP AWAY! I lost him. I lost the only thing I ever…"

I couldn't continued anymore. I just had an emotionally break down, and I couldn't pull myself together at the moment. I don't really cry this hard. It's rare. The last time I did this was when Hidan died.

I felt Kakuzu play with my hair.

"You must have really love him" he told me.

I sniffed and nodded my head.

"I still do."

"…Lexi…"

I looked over to see Hidan in the back seat of the car with wide eyes. My eyes widened as well, and I stopped all of my crying just like that. I cant believe I forgot that he was with us. And I just technically confessed my feelings to him.

I blushed, and looked down at the floor, not wanting to give him eye contact. I heard Kakuzu sighed, and I sighed as well.

"…So, are you still going to take me back?" I asked him lowly.

He looked at me.

"That's a stupid ass question. Of course I'm not" he said.

I sighed in relief.

"But you are going to come and stay with me. And you are going to go to an adult school so you can attend my college quicker. And I also want you to talk to a therapist"

"B-but I've already paid for my motel, and I've also made a fake identity to attended my school, and I don't want to talk to no damn thera-"

"Three words" he said as he started up the car. "I. Don't. Care. Now, where is your motel?" he asked me.

I sighed. I should just be grateful he found me. But how did he?

* * *

**9pm**

I looked around Kakuzus' dorm with wide eyes. It was huge! It has a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom with 2 twin size beds. It was like a mini apartment.

"Give me your bag." he said to me.

I nodded, and gave him my stuff. He walked in the bedroom, leaving me and Hidan alone.

I was still embarrass, and had no idea what to say. It was…strange.

"…Lexi" he called to me.

I looked over at him.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

He scratched the back of his head.

"Did you really meant what you said back there?" he asked me.

I looked over at him and nodded.

"Yes, I did. I love you, Hidan" I said, blushing hard.

He blushed to, and grabbed my hand. It felt as if he was alive. He felt more…life like.

"I wanted to be the first one to admit it…" he said.

I looked down at the floor, and blush more.

"I love you too, Lexi" he told me.

He lifted my face up, so I could look at him. His magenta eyes pierced it's way in my, now, green color eyes. He blinked confusedly.

"HOLY FUCK! YOU'RE EYES ARE GREEN!" he yelled.

I looked at him like he was stupid and glared.

"OF COURSE THEY ARE, MY EYES CHANGES FROM RED TO GREEN IN THE BEGINNING OF EVERY MONTH, DUMBASS!" I yelled at him.

"…Since when?" he asked.

"SINCE ALWAYS!"

He laughed at me.

"I was just kidding Lexi" he said.

I looked at him softly.

"You lie to much." I said as I moved closer to him.

He smirked.

"That's what you think" he said getting just as closed.

We soon pressed our lips onto one another, but it didn't last long because Kakuzu came in and ruined it.

"Ok, you're bed is ready, and you can go take a bath n-"

He stopped when he saw us pulling back away quickly. We looked over at his smirking face.

"Was I ruining something-"

"NO/FUCK YEA!" we yelled at the same time.

We looked at one another and then back at him.

"YEA/FUCK NO!"

We sighed at the same time. I soon smiled.

"At least we can get that right." I said.

He scoffed.

"I miss the motel already." Hidan said.

"You were the one who came to me to let me know where she was."

I snapped my head up to look at Hidan, while he glared at Kakuzu.

"KAKUZU, YOU BASTARD! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL HER!" he yelled.

"Oh, I was suppose to keep it a secret?" Kakuzu asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

They soon began arguing, and soon, I smiled more.

"We're back together again. Thanks to you, Hidan…" I said lowly to myself

"Did you say something Lexi?"

I looked over at Hidan and Kakuzu. I soon smirked.

"Yea." I said as I grabbed their necks with my arms. "Who said you two can fight with out me!" I said.

I accidentally, flipped us over a couch, and fell upside on it. It was only I who fell on the floor.

"Ow, Lexi you bitch that hurt!" Hidan snapped at me.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't think it would have. It really shouldn't have."

"Well, it did! I couldn't make myself…" his eyes widened. "intangible…" he said.

"…That sure is strange" I said.

"Could it be…" he carried off.

"Could it be what?" me and Kakuzu asked at the same time.

He looked over at us and shook his head.

"It's nothing…nothing at all."


	7. Chapter 7

**Eternals' P.O.V. 9am**

I lied on my bed, and looked up at the ceiling with bored eyes as I thought about life. This is actually what I did on days like these. The rain was coming down hard outside, and I didn't go to school as well. Why didn't I go to school? Because I don't care.

"Eternal?" I heard my father say through my door as he opened it.

"Hmm?" I grunted so he new I was listening to him.

"You didn't go to school today?" he asked me.

"…Yea." I said.

Normally, I take myself to school. So my father was surprised when he saw me at home.

"…Are you having one of your days?" he asked me.

"…Yea" I said more lowly.

"Well, ok. I'm going off to work early. Do you want me to bring you some food from around the corner before I do?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"No"

I heard him sigh.

"Alright then. I'll be home late. I love you" he told me before closing my door.

I scoffed.

"Lies" I said lowly again when I heard his car back out and drive away.

He doesn't care for me. No one does.

"I don't know, Eternal"

I shifted my eyes over to the incubus before looking back at the ceiling.

"That's what he wants you to think, incubus." I told him.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"I've known you for almost 2 months now, and you still don't call me by my name."

This time I rolled my eyes.

"Cause, I don't care" I said.

I heard him growl

"_Bitch!_" he hissed at me.

I shrugged.

"I've been called worst."

He grunted.

"You're lucky you have it easy"

"Do you think it's easy for me to live like this?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do" he told me.

I grunted.

"I have a father who lies too much, and a boyfriend who is mentally and physically abusive." I told him.

He got quiet, so I continued.

"I've always got the short stick of life, and it's not fair at all. This world is so corrupted, and full of nothing but scum, and yet I'm suffering mentally. If you think that I'm disgusting, well, you'll find them **repulsing**!" I said, gripping my blanket.

"…**How can you call them repulsing, when you're just like them**!" he asked me coldly.

I looked over at him with a bored look, but on the inside, I was shocked as hell. I lifted myself up too look at him better.

"What the hell are you-"

"**What I'm talking about is that you have a choice to change you're life**!"

My eyes widened, before they dropped again.

"My life can never be fixed-"

"**Yes it can, you just refuse to let it be**!"

I narrowed my eyes with nothing but anger, and gazed at the floor. I clenched my sheets tighter until my knuckles turned white, and gritted my teeth.

"Just what the hell…" I carried off before looking at him and glared at him. "JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FUCKING KNOW ABOUT ME ANYWAYS! YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING INCUBUS FROM HELL! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" I yelled at him.

I've never been this angry before in my life. I hate it when someone I barely know thinks they can come in my life and act like they knew me since birth.

He stared at me.

"Believe me, I've been in the same spot as you." he told me.

I stayed quiet, letting him continue on.

"I was just like you. I lived in a big house like you, had a younger brother, and had everything you could imagine. But that wasn't enough for me. I began to find myself in such a dark despair, and I couldn't take it. I've always thought that this world was too disgusting and revolting." he told me.

"…And then…what happened?" I asked him, curiously.

"Then what happened?" he asked me again.

I nodded my head. He smirked.

"You don't need to know. Lets just say, that was only one of the reasons I went to Hell."

"…Humph" I grunted as I looked back up the ceiling. "Isn't it time for you to feed?" I asked him.

He sighed and soon went over to my window. He looked back over to me and glared.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." he said.

I blinked, and I put a fake innocent smile on my face.

"I wont." I said, gently.

He looked at me suspiciously, before leaving me. I dropped my smile, and looked back at the ceiling to enjoy the now gentle rain fall.

He struck curiosity inside of me. I wonder, if I'm brave enough to do it? He is right though. We do have things in common.

Sighing, I got up and went to the bathroom to wander around the town.

* * *

**12pm**

I walked around the town with my hands stuffed in the pockets of my jacket. It wasn't raining anymore, it was just cloudy now.

I started thinking about Serenity. When I saw her again, my whole entire body was filled with so much happiness. She's the only thing that makes me feel.

But I didn't like how I found some bruises on her.

**Flashback last month**

"**Serenity" I called to my little sister.**

**She turned and smiled at me.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Where did you get those bruises?" I asked.**

**She had them up and down her arms and some faded ones on her face. She looked down at the ground, before looking back up at me.**

"**I'm so clumsy, I've tripped in P.E." she said, rubbing the back of her head.**

**The boy that was with her scoffed.**

"**She got them because-"**

**She looked over at him and gave him this look. He sighed.**

"**Because she's…dumb" he said.**

**She laughed a little.**

"**Are you sure?" Lexi asked.**

**She nodded.**

"**Don't worry, I'm fine." she told us. "I promise."**

**Flashback End**

I knew she was lying. Something was strange, and her guardian was acting strange as well, and being the horrible big sister I was, I didn't continue to break her until she told me the truth.

I sighed, and soon, I felt my phone buzz in my hand. I looked at it, and saw that I had a text from Serenity.

I read it, and my eyes widened.

_Eternal, help me. I'm at school_.

I clenched my phone, and soon began running to Konoha Public Academy. Thoughts ran into my head about my little sister. What does she mean she needs help? What's going on? What happened to her?

* * *

I stopped as soon as I made it to her school, and ran straight in, passing the kids who attended the school. I pushed them all out the way, not caring that I knocked them down onto the floor as I did so.

I came to the main office, and stopped in front of a woman with short black hair.

"Excuse me, what period is this?" I asked her.

She blinked confusedly.

"This is actually lunch. May I help you with anything?" she asked me.

"Yes, you can actually. What period did Kazahana Serenity have right now?" I asked her.

"Uhm…Kazahana Serenity…that would have to be Kakashi-sans' class, which room 67 on the 3rd floor-"

"67, 3rd floor! OK!" I yelled as I ran out of the office to look for Serenity.

She tried to call me back, but I didn't pay any attention to her. I ran up the stairs, and turned down the corner. After pushing more students, I came to her class, only to find a man with silver hair that defied gravity.

He looked over at me confusedly.

"Hello, can I-"

"Yes, you can" I cut him off. "Do you know where Kazahana Serenity would be at?" I asked him.

"Kazahana Serenity? Hmm, I remember that Sakura took her away somewhere." he said.

"Sakura, and who is she?" I asked more.

"Just who are **you **anyways."

I was taking back, and soon got pissed.

"THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT AT THE TIME. SERENITY NEEDS ME RIGHT NOW! NOW TELL ME, WHO IS SAKURA!"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" he snapped at me.

My breath hick, and I soon walked away from his class, and back in the empty halls.

"Who the hell is this Sakura? If I only knew who she is…" I trailed off.

"Sakura is Serenitys' tormentor."

I looked up to see Serenity's guardian floating next to a window. He looked at me, his dark eyes that resembles Itachi were bored with my moon like ones.

Wait, did he just say tormentor?

"…Take me to her" I said deadly.

Sasuke smirked.

"Gladly, just follow me" he said.

I did, and rage was burning inside of me like a tea pot ready to set off. I would do anything for my little sister, and who ever dares touches her, even puts a finger on her, **I. WILL. MASSACRE THEM**!

I soon heard giggling in front of me when Sasuke came to a stop. I look over at the sound, and saw a group of girls in a circle. In the middle of them, was a girl with short pink hair that was to her shoulder, and was covered with makeup. Her body was slightly curvy, and she was really skinny.

"Is that her?" I asked.

He was about to answer, but was cut off by the pink hair girls laughter.

"You should have seen her! She was crying and begging for me to stop, but I kept beating her with those beer bottles! She's so pathetic, I should have just killed her, no one would have cared! Not even the teachers care! They want her gone anyways!" she said laughing.

"Oh yea, that's her!" I said, walking over to the crowed.

I pushed the circle out of the way, not caring that I was walking over some of them.

"Ay, bitch!" I yelled at the pink hair girl. "Your name is Sakura?" I asked her.

I saw her smirk.

"Why, yes it is. And you are-"

I didn't even give her chance to talk. I slammed her up against the wall, and held the collar of her uniform. Rage was all over my face, and I glared at her.

"You don't know who I am, so lets get to the point. What you did to that girl, was it Kazahana Serenity?" I asked her.

Her smirked widened.

"And what if it was?"

I narrowed my eyes, before smiling darkly.

"Big mistake! I'm her older sister, Kazahana Eternal!" I said

She looked at me with wide eyes as I grabbed her by her neck, and began to choke her.

She grabbed my wrist, trying to break my grip, but believe me, there is no way in hell will I let go...unless…

"I'll let go, if you tell me where my sister is at" I said.

I tighten my grip around her neck, and she gasped out.

"OK, OK, I'LL TELL YOU!" she yelled out.

I let her go, and she slid down the wall, gasping for air and holding her neck.

"Well?" I asked her darkly.

"…She's in room 16" she told me.

I took off immediately. She was just down a block of stairs away, and I found the room quickly. I jerked the door opened, and I gasped at the sight I found.

She was lying there lifeless, with a pool of blood and glass around her. She had tables on top of her, and she had cuts, wounds, and bruise marks all over her. Her eyes were still opened, but they weren't the same. They were a dull purple, and not amethyst like they were supposed to be.

I felt this strange feeling inside of my body. I haven't felt it in a long time since my family broke apart. My heart was pounding badly, and my vision was getting blurry.

I ran over to her body, and pushed the desk off of her.

"SERENITY" I yelled as I leaned on her.

I picked up her body and cradled her in my arms. Her eyes blinked a little, and I sighed in relief.

"E-Eternal…" she said my name lowly.

"Don't worry, Serenity. Big sister is here now." I told her.

"Eternal…" she kept saying my name.

"W-what is?" I asked her.

"…I see…I see, darkness." she told me.

I blinked in confusion.

"Serenity, stop fucking with me!" I snapped at her.

It's like she didn't here me.

"Your voice…it's getting more distant." she told me. "Everything is leaving me…"

My eyes widened, and soon, her eyes closed, and her body went limped in my arms.

"Serenity?" I called her lowly.

She didn't respond, and I began to shake her like crazy.

"SERENITY, SERENITY, SERENITY, WAKE UP!" I yelled at her.

Still no response. I felt my whole body being consumed by despair. She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve to leave like this. If anything, then I should have died this young, not her.

I did something I haven't did in years. I cried. I cried so hard that I seemed to have called attention to us. The woman from the main office ran in, along with a blonde hair and big breasted woman.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!" the blonde yelled.

I didn't mind her. I just cried.

"I'm sorry Serenity! I'm sorry I wasn't here in time!" I cried.

I heard the two women gasp.

"SHIZUNE, GO CALL AN AMBULANCE!" the blonde woman yelled.

"Y-yes Tsunade-sama!" she said as she ran out.

The Tsunade person came over to me, and placed a hand on my back.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine now."

I clenched my fist, and sat Serenity down gently.

"No" I said lowly. "THINGS WONT BE FINE!" I yelled at her as I ran out of the room.

She tried to call me back, but I didn't listen to her. I need to be alone.

* * *

**10:30pm**

I leaned over a bridge, looking at my reflection in the water, under the full moon and puffy gray-white clouds. My eyes were red and puffy from all the crying I did.

I felt my phone buzz in my hands, and I knew it was my father. My mother must have told him about Serenity, or he is wondering where I am.

I didn't care about anything right now. Only on how such a fucked up sister I am. How could I not protect her? Why didn't I pressure her into telling me how she got those marks?

I felt my eyes welt up again.

"I'm so terrible." I said to myself over and over again.

I looked at the water again. It was running rapidly because of the rain.

"I don't deserve to live. Not at how terrible I am."

I leaned over the bridge, thinking about everything I endured living here. I began thinking about my father, my mother, Kabuto, Lexi, Serenity, and…

"Itachi" I said gently, closing my eyes.

I smiled a little as I pushed myself over the rail, until my feet were dangling off the ground.

"Maybe, I would have let you have me." I said gently. "You were more closer to me than Kabuto. Even though I didn't show you that." I said out loud.

In that second, I felt myself being yanked away from the rail, and was thrown on the other side of the bridge. I hit head first on the cold bar, and soon opened my eyes to see myself come face to face with angry gray eyes.

"WHO THE HELL IS ITACHI!"

Kabuto was the one in front of me. I was scared shitless to the point that I showed my fear to him. He glared at me, before walking over to me slowly.

"ANSWER ME NOW BITCH!" he snapped at me.

I glared at him back, forgetting about my fears.

"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING!" I yelled at him.

He glared harder at me, and grabbed me by my hair, before throwing me on the ground. I bit my lip not to scream, and I soon felt him on top of me, pressing his body on me.

My eyes widened when I saw him with a sick smile on his face.

"Eternal, you're so soft" he said sickly to me.

I realized what he was going to do, and tried to push him off me.

"NO, I DON'T WANT YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU, KABUTO!" I yelled at him.

He soon socked me straight in the nose, I think he broke it. As much as it hurt, I didn't scream, or cry out in pain.

"WHY! BECAUSE YOU WANT THIS ITACHI PERSON?" he asked me.

I was taken back. Was it because I wanted that incubus? No, it cant be. I just wanted him off of me.

But still, Itachi is the first person on my mind when I thought about love. Sure, I may hate him, but I soon grew fond of him.

I felt Kabutos' hands feel all around my body, before stopping directly at my vagina. He touched me there, and it felt so wrong. I felt my eyes welt up again.

"Itachi" I cried lowly. "ITAAACHIIIII!" I screamed for him this time.

I heard Kabuto laugh at me.

"Please, do you really think someone will come save you a this time of night?" he asked me, still laughing.

I soon released my tears, and shut my eyes, knowing that there was no way to save my virginity. I wished I killed myself sooner so this would have never happened to me. I waited for him to rape me and get it over with.

But nothing happened. Instead, I felt him being lifted off of me.

I opened my eyes to see Itachi holding Kabuto by his neck with his back to me. I felt his evil energy raid off of him like a heater. I looked into Kabutos' eyes and saw how they were full of fear.

"W-who are you?" he asked frighten.

"_I could ask you the same thing. Who do you think you are to put your hands on her_?" Itachi asked him deadly.

I lift myself off of the ground, and looked over at Itachi. His grip on Kabuto tighten, and he struggled to breathe.

"Ugh" he struggled to say. "So, you're the Itachi person."

"_And what if I am?_" he asked him.

I saw Kabuto smirk at him.

"Take her. She's a whore anyways-"

Itachi threw him on the ground forcefully, glaring at him with hatred to the point that his eyes turned red.

"_Leave, before I do something I shouldn't!_" he snapped at him.

Kabuto fled instantly from the bridge, and Itachi looked over at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, walking towards me.

I nod my head.

"I just have a broken nose-"

"What was he going to do to you, and why are you out here this late anyways?" he asked me calmly.

I looked down at the ground.

"He…he was…he was going to rape me…" I said lowly.

"And why are you out here?" Itachi asked, already upset.

I sighed.

"Because incubus" I started as I walked over to the rail again. "I was planning to end it here. Right now." I said lowly.

I heard him walk over to me, and stood next to me.

"Foolish girl, do you really think you can kill yourself?" he asked me.

I looked over at him and nodded.

"I'm not afraid to die, incubus." I told him straight up.

He looked at me and glared.

"_Don't you dare_" he started off. "_Don't you dare make the same mistake I made_" he snapped at me.

I looked at him surprised.

"You…you've committed suicide?" I asked him.

He nodded his head, and grabbed me by shoulders. I looked deep in his beautiful, mysterious onyx brown eyes, and soon began to blush at his attractiveness.

"Don't do the same thing I did. Though Hell isn't a terrible place to be for me, they'll destroy you." he told me.

I soon sighed out, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you, incubus." I said as I pressed my head on his chest.

He was so warm and human like to me. I felt him wrap his arms around me and sigh.

"Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid?" he asked me.

I smiled.

"Yep" I said gently as I looked up at him.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"You're so foolish." he told me.

I nodded my head.

"Very" I told him.

"Sometimes I think you're a pet" he told me.

Now I rolled my eyes.

"And I wonder why I put up with you. It's cause I like you I guess, Itachi." I said as I began to walk away from him.

He stood there dumb for a minute, before catching up to me.

"Hey, what did you just say? You like me, and you said my name!" he asked me.

I smiled. And this time, a true one.

"You should have heard me the first time, incubus."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sasuke's P.O.V. 2 weeks later**

I stared at Serenity as she slept peacefully on the hospital bed. I walked over to her, and placed my hand on her head. I stroked her hair gently and sighed.

"At least you're alive." I said.

I soon looked over to see her mother still crying. The doctor placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. She's just in a light comma. She'll be up soon." he said.

She still kept crying.

"But why. Why did it have to happen to her? Serenity is such an angel!" she cried.

I bit my lip, and remove my hand from her hair. Her mother is right. She's so innocent and pure. It's like she is angel stuck in this terrible place called life.

"Please, don't cry Kazahana-san. If anything, go home and rest." he said.

"I cant sleep if my baby is here. Who is going to protect her?" she asked.

"Don't worry. Our nurses will cheek up on her every so often." he said.

She sniffed, and wiped her eyes. She stood up and nodded.

"Ok then. I will be back in the morning though." she said.

The doctor nodded.

"Just go home and take care of yourself. We'll handle everything." he said.

The 2 of them soon left the room, and I look back over at Serenity. My eyes soften, and I touched her smooth skin.

"Serenity." I said.

"…Sasuke."

My eyes widened when I heard her voice. Her eyes were still closed though. She must be talking some how threw her comma.

"I'm right here." I told her lowly.

"…You're so distant." she said. "It's dark here. I'm so alone. " she told me.

I grunted, and placed my hand on her forehead.

"Not for long." I said.

* * *

**Serenitys' P.O.V.**

"Why is it so dark?" I asked myself.

I had no idea where I was. All I knew is that it was dark here and nobody was with me. I hate being alone. Why is that I had to be all by myself though?

"I wish someone was with me…"

I sighed, and wrapped my arms around myself.

"_Serenity_"

I blinked a little in confusion, and looked around the black abyss. Am I going crazy?

"_Serennnnityyyyy_" something said, saying my name playfully

Ok, I'm defiantly not.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_Come to me Serenity_" the voice said again.

"Come to you?" I asked.

"_Do you want to be alone?_" it asked me.

"N-no" I said.

I began to walk over to where the source of the noise was calling to me at. As I did, I saw a red light.

"_That's right Serenity. Forget about everything._" it told me.

"Everything?" I asked.

"_Yes, forget about your mother_"

"My mother?"

The light got brighter and it soon got warmer.

"_Your father_"

I felt little memories I had disappear.

"_Lexi_" it said.

"Lexi? I…cant"

I stopped walking when Lexi came into my mind.

"_We're leaving, Serenity_" it said.

"No wait don't!" I cried

"_THEN FORGET ABOUT HER_!"

I struggle, but I soon began to walk.

"_Now, forget about Eternal_"

"My sister? But, I need her-"

Soon, the red light grew dim.

"_Hurry, Serenity_" it said.

I nodded my head, and ran a little.

"I'm coming, please, hold on." I said to it.

The more I forgot about the people I care about, the more brighter it got. It was also getting hot as well.

"_Now, forget about Sasuke!_"

I stopped again.

"Sasuke?"

"_Why are you hesitating?_" it asked "_Forget about him!_"

"No, not him" I cried.

"_Oh, and why not? Do you have affection for him?_" it asked me.

I though about it.

"I…I think so" I said

It laughed at me.

"_He doesn't cares about you_."

"Yes he does!" I retorted.

"_He hates you!_"

"NO HE DOESN'T!"

The laugh of this thing got louder.

"_Fine, if you are so persistence about him, are you willing give up your soul for him_?" it asked me. "_He is a demon after all._" it said.

I thought about that one deeply. Will I really be willing to sell my soul for someone I really didn't know well? Every since my family split apart, I had no one. My mother was never home, I could never see my sister, and I had no friends to talk to thanks to Sakura. I've always been alone.

And then, Sasuke came into my life. True, we were on thin ice with one another, but in the end, he grew attach to me, and I know that he feels the same way about me. I'm young, and I don't know what love is. But I'm willing to, because I have feelings for Sasuke.

"…I…I would do anything for Sasuke." I said honestly.

"_Then give me your soul!_" it said to me.

My eyes widened, when a figure began to be form in front of me. I stared in fear. The figure was huge and was cloak with darkness and the only thing you could make out was his red eyes. I knew already it was the devil himself.

I tried to move back, but my body wouldn't let me. I was paralyzed with fear.

"**Tell me**" his voice boomed. "**Do I frighten you, mortal?**" he asked me.

I gulped, and nodded my head. He laughed, and reached out to get me.

"**This is the price to pay when you love a demon**" he said. "**Now, give yourself up to me-**"

"_**DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!**_"

He stopped instantly, and I looked over to see Sasuke flying over to me. He was glaring at the devil with hate, and was in front of him and I in an instant.

"S-Sasuke." I stuttered.

He didn't pay no mind to me.

"**Oh, so some how you were able to come into this girls mind huh**" he said.

"_Yea, and if I could, I would kill you right now_" Sasuke said with venom.

He laughed.

"**Foolishness. You couldn't kill me even if you tried.**" he said.

Sasuke soon smirk.

"True, but I can take back what is mine." he said.

He turned to me, and grabbed me by my waist and went flying off. As we flew, I heard the devil laugh.

"**Don't think this is over. She'll come to me once again**" he said before vanishing.

I heard him grunt.

"Shut up, you old fuck!" he said.

I blinked a little in confusion.

"Sasuke, how did you-"

"I have my ways" he told me.

He soon stop flying, and I was in a room that filled with white lights. It was so bright to me. He sat me down, and I looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, and he sighed in relief.

"Tell me, what happened?" he asked me.

"I didn't want to be alone anymore, and then he came and used that against me."

He sighed and grabbed my shoulder. He looked at me deeply in my eyes.

"What was he going to do to you before I showed up?" he asked.

I gulped, and looked down at the ground.

"…I was going to give my soul to him." I told him honestly.

He was quiet, and I looked back up at him. His eyes were full of shock and anger.

"_You_" he said with venom. "_You were going to give your soul up?_" he asked me.

I nodded again.

"_**WHY WOULD YOU GIVE YOURSELF UP FOR THAT BASTARD**_!" he yelled at me deadly.

I looked back at the ground.

"I…I don't kno-"

"_**I'LL TELL YOU WHY, IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE PATHETIC ENOUGH FOR SOMEONE LIKE HIM CONTROL YOU!**_" he yelled at me.

"I'M NOT PATHETIC!" I yelled at him.

"THEN WHY!" he asked me.

"BECAUSE, I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" I confessed to him.

He was quiet, so I continued.

"IT'S WHAT I GET FOR FALLING FOR A DEMON! BY GIVING MYSELF UP TO HIM, I'M GIVING MYSELF TO YOU-"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" he cut me off.

I was taking back.

"IF YOU GIVE YOUR SOUL TO HIM, THEN YOUR DONE! HE'LL NEVER GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT, AND YOU'LL BE IN THE PITS OF HELL ALONE!" he yelled at me.

I felt my eyes water up.

"THEN HOW CAN I BE WITH YOU THEN?"

He was quiet again.

"…It's best if we don't." he told me.

I felt something inside of me break.

"I'm a demon, and you're just a innocent human. I will only cause you pain and suffering, and I don't want you to go threw that. By us not being together, than I'm protecting you." he said.

"B-"

"Don't but me." he said. "It's for the best."

I let the tears leak free from my eyes and started to cry. I felt so hurt and I didn't really know why.

"No it's not. I DON'T CARE IF I GET HURT-"

"JUST SHUT UP! DON'T MAKE THIS HARDER THAN WHAT IT ALREADY IS FOR ME." he yelled.

I looked up, and saw that his eyes were watering slightly.

"I have to go now. When you wake up, this whole thing never happened." he said.

I stared with wide eyes as I saw him fading away.

"No, don't go."

But it was to late. He vanished just like that, and I was once again left alone. I fell on my knees and sobbed.

* * *

**Sasukes' P.O.V.**

I sighed, and turned away from her sleeping figure. I couldn't look at her anymore. I already felt bad enough that I let her like me, but now I feel worst because she's willing to give herself up to that bastard for me.

I clenched my fist.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled.

"Someone sounds up set."

I looked over to see Itachi and his mortal walking over to me. They stopped, and the mortal looked over at Serenity.

"How is she?" she asked.

I sighed.

"Not good." I said, turn my head away.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"What I mean is that she's in utter despair." I told her.

She was quiet, and she soon walked over to her. She placed her head on her stomach, and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Serenity." she cried. "I'm never going to let this happen to you again."

"…Eternal?"

We all looked over at her. She was talking in her comma again. She sniffed, and wiped her tears.

"I'm here now, little sister." she told her.

"But why are you so far?" she asked.

Eternal shook her head, and held her hands with hers.

"I'm not far. I'm right here-"

"Why did you have to leave me?"

She cried harder.

"I didn't want t-"

"I was so alone." she told her.

"I'M SORRY!" she cried. "I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN, SWEAR!" she said, collapsing in tears.

Itachi and I just watched with sadness in our eyes. It use to be the same with us. Itachi and I just grew our distances. I always felt that I was alone. Itachi was never around with me really, and I was usually a loner. Sure, I got everything I wanted, but nothing could have replace the loneliness I had.

Then, Itachi commit suicide. He was really the only thing I had left. After that, nothing was ever the same.

"Serenity, forgive me. I'm sorry you were so alone, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

Serenity was quiet for awhile.

"But then, Sasuke came."

My head snapped up when I heard her say my name.

"I wasn't so alone anymore. Sure, we made of have a rough start, but I had someone to talk to. I don't know, he just…grew attach to me." she said.

I looked away from her.

"But now, every time I think about him, I just want to stay with him. But…we cant." she said lowly. "And now, that loneliness is return back to me, and I don't want it to. I just want everything to be the same again, when it was you, Lexi, and I, big sister." she told her.

"Oh Serenity." she said.

Everything was silently again, and Serenity was quiet the rest of the time.

Eternal soon moved away from her, and started crying again. Itachi sighed, and went over to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry." he told her.

She didn't listen to him.

"I'm so horrible. I should have just took Serenity and ran away when we were younger." she cried. "This wouldn't have ever happen to her. She didn't deserve this."

"…Things happen for a reason." he told her.

"But why something like this!" she yelled lightly.

He sighed.

"It's strange how **He **works" he said, referring to God. "He gives us life, and then, He places obstacles in our path to over come them. Then, you have Satan, the tempter of humans, he makes those obstacles harder to over come, and tries to lure us away from God, and to his evilness."

She sniffed, and shortly, I walked over to them.

"The bottom line is, if you put yourself in God hands, then the more that old bastard will make your life miserable." I said. "_Like he's doing to Serenity_." I said with venom.

She looked over at Serenity, and then at me.

"Take care of my sister. She really likes you a lot. Please, make her happy." she said.

I sighed.

"I cant make her happy." I told her.

"And why cant you, dark angel?" she asked me.

"Because, I'm a demon. I cant let her get to close to me."

"Demon or not, she's been threw nothing but hurt and pain. Trust me. In order to love, you need to go threw more pain. But in the end, it's all wroth it." she told me.

"…Why are you telling me this?" I asked her.

She gave me a small smile.

"Because you like my sister."

I blushed in embarrassment.

"NO I DON'T!" I yelled at her.

She laughed at little.

"Then why are you getting emotional?" she asked.

I tried to find an excuse, but in the end, sighed. She's right, I do like her.

"Even though I do, I will not let her go threw anymore hurt-"

"She hurting already." she told me.

I stop talking, and shortly, she sighed and began to make her way to the door.

"If you want to make things right, then except your feelings." she said as she opened the door. "Lets go, incubus" she commanded Itachi.

He followed her, but shortly look back at me.

"Though Eternal's a hypocrite because she doesn't except her emotions, she's right." he told me, before walking out the room and closed the door back.

I sighed, and look back over at Serenity. I placed my hand on her soft cheek, and caress it. I moved my gaze from her, and looked over at the wall next to her.

"When you wake up, I'll make you happy." I promised her. "Just wake up soon." I told her.

She groaned a little.

"Sasuke?" she called my name.

I shushed her.

"Rest." I said.

"…But I'm up." she said.

My eyes widened, and looked over at her to see nothing but amethyst color eyes. They blinked a little.

"That is you, right?" she asked me.

I nodded my head.

"Yea" I told her.

She lifted herself up a little, and rubbed her tired eyes. I didn't know what to say. I was surprised to even see her awake.

"You're awake. How?" I asked her.

"…Because, I wanted to see you…" she told me.

I blinked a little, and soon sighed.

"I missed you up." I told her.

"…Sasuke…I know you said we couldn't be together, but I want you to know that I like you very much, even if my feelings are just a-." she tried to confessed to me, but I only stopped her.

I lend forward, and captured my lips with hers. She soon closed her eyes, and respond back to me. I pulled back, and looked at her gently.

"Forget about what I said earlier. I want to be by your side. I like you too."


	9. SO SORRY!

**Hey guys! I wanted to really take the time to apologize about my update. Yes, I will still be updating the story, and yes, once I do, everything will be back to normal with me. I'm so sorry about the long wait. I went through a lot of deaths in my family, and on top of that, my old laptop broke on me and I was like "What. The. Fuck?"But don't worry, my stories were saved on my friend's flashdrive, so no need to kill my laptop…cuz I already did hehehe. So, yea, expect updates hopefully in the next two weeks.**

**Bye and take care my fans :) **

**blindsnake **

**PS: I'm writing this on my new laptop :D. Hooray for Charlie!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahh, thank you for the long wait everyone :). I will be updating more this story once again, but it will be a tad slow because of school and final projects :/. Anyways, I hope you all are looking forward to this chapter because it did take me months to write thanks to writers block...Thank you writers block for once again making me feel like shit when I write :P. Well, R&R and thank you again for the wait!**

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V. 2 months later.**

I sigh as I came out of the bathroom, rubbing my eyes tiredly; dressed in an oversize shirt that was Kakuzu's. I yawned, and Kakuzu was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Hidan was sitting on the couch, watching tv. I looked at both of them, feeling annoyed.

Every time I walk out here, I see the same damn shit. I don't like it at all. It's always Kakuzu acting as a damn house wife. When he has to go to class, I see him making breakfast, and then later on the day, he comes back home with groceries and cook either lunch, dinner, or both, depending on what time he comes home. And if he isn't cooking and has his days off, he fucking cleans, and/or counts his damn money!

Then Hidan, he's rather watching tv, or destroying someone's life. I'm happy that he accepts my feeling and what not, but he doesn't act like he likes me! I wonder if he just accepted my feelings because he really does love me, or if he has pity for me.

Either way, the two of them just pisses me off. And as you can see, I'm not Mary Poppings on days like these.

"WHAT THE **HELL** ARE YOU 2 DOING?!" I yelled.

I started my period, so I was extremely irritable. They soon looked over at me, and gave me a confused look.

"Holy Jashin, what climbed up your fucking ass and died?" Hidan asked.

I twitched.

"YOU! YOU JUST PISS ME OFF WITH YOUR FUCKING LAZINESS! WHY AREN'T YOU DOING SHIT?!" I yelled.

"BECAUSE, I'M FUCKING DEAD, REMEMBER?!" he yelled.

I was quiet, and I soon walked away, and over to the kitchen. He does have a point, but he doesn't have to be fucking lazy. At least make someone fucking scream or something. I looked over and saw that Kakuzu was finished cooking. He looked over at me, and I just stared at him.

"…What?" he asked me.

"You make me sick! You act like a fucking house wife! Let me do all the cooking and cleaning! It's the least I can do for hooking me up with everything" I said.

"…Ok then. Anything else you'll like, soul eater?" he asked me.

"…Yea, I'm hungry." I said.

He sighed, and began to make me a plate of breakfast. He handed me the plate, and I walked over to the table to eat. As I ate, I was looking over at Hidan, watching him just staring into space. I blinked a little.

I wonder what goes on in his head sometimes. He's so quiet now, and it's so unlike him at all.

"Hidan." I called to him.

I got him out of his trance, and he looked up at me.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him as I ate a strip of bacon.

He shook his head at me, and turned around. I blinked a little, but soon sighed, and went to my plate to get another strip of bacon, but found no more.

"THE FUCK, KAKUZU!?" I yelled at my brother.

He looked over at me as he sat down next to me.

"What?" he asked.

"You cheap bastard! I can't eat 1 thing of bacon and then expect that I don't want another one!" I yelled.

Kakuzu sighed, and ate his food.

"You are so bitchy today. Do you have school?" he asked me.

I twitched.

"I AM NOT BEING BITCHY!" I yelled. "And no, I don't have school. I have consoling though." I told him.

He sighed, and kept eating. I turned my attention back to Hidan, who was still silent. I looked back over to Kakuzu.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked quietly.

He too looked over at Hidan, and back to me.

"…I duhno." he said as he went back eating.

I gave him a stupid look, and soon, looked back over to him. He's never like that. Something is bothering him, and he doesn't want to admit.

I twirled my finger in my hair, thinking. All I ever wanted to do is to make Hidan happy. I can't stand seeing him like…THIS! He's a loud person, like me, and he needs to stay like that.

A few minutes later, I heard my brother walking away from the table and back to the kitchen to put the dish in the sink. He looked over at me.

"I'm leaving for class now, and I won't be back till 11pm." he said.

"Why so late?" I asked.

"Because I have to go to the library to get my research done. Be good, and I left some money for you to get you some dinner." he said to me.

"How much? 5 dollars?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"No, 3." he told me.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I asked him.

"Well, actually, $3.60. That should be enough for something from the dollar menu."

I twitched my ass off. But didn't say anything, and with that, he left with his backpack and to his law class. I sighed, and got up from the table. I didn't feel like eating anymore. I walked over to Hidan, and sat next to him on the couch. I sat Indian style, holding my feet as I looked at him.

"Hidan." I called to him.

He looked back over to me.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here." he said.

I frowned at that. He's rather being for real, or an ass. Either way, I don't like it.

"Hidan, what's going on with you?" I asked.

"I told you, nothing." he said.

"Don't lie to me!" I snapped.

He grunted.

"I'm not fucking lying!" he snapped.

I pouted, and looked away from him. Now, he's defiantly hiding something from me. We sat there for 2 minutes, not saying a damn word to one another. But shortly, I got sick of the silence.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked.

He groaned.

"My god, you're fucking annoying!" he snapped.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, I just wanna know what's going on through your dumb head!" I snapped as I hit him on the side of the head.

He looked over at me, glaring.

"For the last FUCKING time, I'm just FUCKING fine!" he cursed.

He turned back away from me, breathing extra hard from frustration. I soon stayed quiet, and began to think. I can't make him talk by asking him then I have to do something else. If he's the Hidan I know, then this will work.

I got up from the couch and began to walk.

"Fine then. I'll be getting ready for my day of doing absolutely nothing!" I snapped as I walked out of the room, and to mine.

* * *

**Hidan's P.O.V. 10 mins later.**

I sighed out, finally done with my thinking. I groaned out and rubbed my head. I soon looked to the side of me and notice that Lexi's missing. I blinked in confusion, and rubbed my eyes.

"Wasn't she just fucking sitting here 2 minutes ago? Or, was I just hallucinating?" I asked myself out loud.

I soon sighed out, and just kept watching tv. I guess I just was. I yawned.

I think I finally figure out why I'm more human like now. Is it because of the fucking fact that I'm actually doing my job right? Is this my reward? To be able to feel like a human, to be able to feel life once again?

If it is, then I can finally do what I always said I was going to. To find-

"Hidan"

I groan out, knowing that it was Lexi. I hate when this bitch always interrupts me in my fucking thinking! I turned to look at her, glaring, but it soon dropped when I saw her.

She was dressed in a short black V neck dress that came to her thighs, that Kakuzu refused to buy for her, but somehow, she was able to convince him. It hugged her curves, and made her big breasts more noticeable.

I can fucking see why he wouldn't buy it for her. If she was my little sister, then FUCK NO, I wouldn't let her wear it. But that's the good part, she isn't, so I can be like any other fucking perv and enjoy what she was showing to me.

She walked over to me, letting her hips sway as she did, letting a smirk grace her red lips.

"Hiiiiddddaaaaaannn" she said, rolling my name seductively off of her lips.

I felt myself tense up when she crawled on my lap. Her ruby eyes were looking into my magenta ones. With all my might, I hold in my urges. Dead or not, I'm still a man.

"What?" I asked her as coldly as I could.

"Do you want me?" she asked.

My eyes widened when I heard that. I scratch the back of my head, and look the other way.

"Well, you are fucking sexy, and I guess that's why I like to call you my sexy Lexi-"

"You're not answering me." she said as she grabbed me by my cheeks, and turned me around so she could look into my eyes. "Do you want me?" she asked again.

I tried to look at her face, and not down at her chest that she was pressing against my own, but it was so fucking hard. She grew from being a stupid child, to being a stupid woman with curves!

"Fuck yea!" I said.

She smiled, and ran her finger down my chest.

"I can make you feel incredible, and take away all that is stressing you." she told me.

I felt myself blushing, and she went up to my ear. She licked the shell, and pressed her lips against it. She laughed a little when she heard me growled, and shortly, nibbled on it.

"And all you have to do." she said lowly.

I stayed quiet, waiting for whatever she was about to say so I could have my way with her.

"…IS TELL ME WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU!" she yelled in my ear.

I yelled out in pain, and she shortly grabbed me by my ear and twisted it.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I'LL GIVE MYSELF TO A MAN WHO WONT EVEN TELL ME WHAT HE'S THINKING!?" she yelled more.

"OWW, FUUCK!" I kept yelling.

"SO, ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME!?" she kept yelling.

"AHHHHH, YES, YES, I'LL FUCKING TELL YOU!"

* * *

**Eternal's P.O.V.**

"Ahhhhhhhh" I sighed out as I slipped into the warm bath water.

I just got back home from school, and incubus…I mean, Itachi, wasn't here, nor was my father. It was such a great day if I don't see any of them, though I missed Itachi.

Ever since the bridge incident, I haven't seen Kabuto in a while. I heard he checked out of school, and went to a different city. Oh well, like I fucking care. People at the school are asking me if I miss him and what not, but I don't. I don't even really care about what he's doing and how he is.

I sighed out more, and lower my head lower in the water, letting my long silver hair get wet. Right now, it's about me, myself, and I.

"My my, what do we have here?"

I opened my eyes, and saw Itachi floating next to me. He had a smirk on his face, and I was wondering what he was talking about.

"I don't get you, incub-OH MY GOD, GET OUT!" I yelled.

I wrapped my arms around my chest and lower myself inside of the water.

"Hey, I liked what I saw." he said as he tried to find some way to keep looking at me.

I felt my face turn into a bright red color, and shortly felt myself being consumed with anger and embarrassment. But something else as well, was it…excitement?

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I yelled loudly at him.

"But why?" he asked me, stupidly.

"BECAUSE I FUCKING SAID SO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled more.

"Come on, I won't do anything." he told me.

I blinked a little.

"Why don't you wanna leave?" I asked.

He smirked.

"Because, I want to enjoy the view." he told me.

I frowned.

"Nasty pervert." I said lowly.

He snickered.

"I only do it because of what I am. Sorry that I couldn't be a monster with multiple body parts, or, perhaps, a nymph." he said.

"…What the hell is a nymph anyways? Aren't they chicks?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"There are 2 types of nymphs. The nymphs I'm talking about are the ones that shit on the souls of Hell."

My mouth twitched, and I began to laugh my ass off.

"AHAHAHA!" I laughed. "THAT SHIT IS TOO FUNNY! I WANT TO BE A NYMPH!" I said.

"No you don't. A nymph is at the bottom of the social class of Hell. They're honored to even have the privilege to have a part in making Hell what it is today…shit." he told me.

I blinked a little, and looked in the water.

"Incu…I mean, Itachi." I called to him.

"Hn?" he asked.

I gulped, but blushed.

"Did…did you really mean it when you said I could be a…succubus?" I asked him.

"Yes, why?"

"Because…I don't see it. I don't see the beauty you men see. Succubuses are beautiful creatures, and me…well…" I carried off.

He got what I meant though.

"Foolishness, if I see it, then it's there." he told me.

I stayed quiet, making him upset.

"_Stand up!_" he commanded me.

I looked up at him quickly with wide eyes.

"W-what-"

"_I said, stand up._"

I hesitated, but shortly though, stood up, letting the water drip from off of me. I covered my breast with one arm, and the other with my vagina.

"Where the hell are you getting a-"

"Remove your hands, and let me see your body."

I just looked at him. Have he lost his god damn mind?! He's fucking crazy as fuck!

"WHY SHOULD I-"

"Do as I say." he said simply.

"…" Sighing, I dropped my arms and showed him what I had to offer. I was embarrassed, so the whole time I was looking down. I felt his hungry eyes moving all over my body, taking in every curve I had.

"…You have a body of a very develop healthy woman. Your breasts are nicely rounded, and healthy. Your waist is slightly thick and narrow and your hips are so wide and big."

I blushed at that, and shortly, I felt his hands reach under my chin, raising it slightly so I could see his face.

"You have such a pretty face, and the most unique eyes. I could stare in them for days."

I looked at him, and he shortly came closer to my face, making me back in the tiles of the walls.

"Eternal" he said my name raspy "I want you."

His hands shortly went down and began to gently fondle with my breast, making my eyes widen.

"N-no, incubus, you shouldn't!" I gasped at him.

He ignored me, and stepped into the water with me. His hands, wonder down lower than where I wanted them to go, and gently stroked my area. I shook my head at him.

"P-please, stop." I begged him

"You know you want me as much as I want you, Eternal." he told me.

He's right. I do. I wanted him more than anything. I was just scared. I mean, I may not look like it, but I'm a religious person. It's a sin to have sex before you're married…especially since the guy I want is a demon. I treasure my virginity.

"N-no. Stop."

But he continued down until his index finger gently pressed on my clitoris. I gasped, and with all my strength

**SMACK**

I slapped him as hard as I could, making him fall into the water. I jumped out of the bathtub and ran to my room, so I could put some clothes on that covered me up.

He soon came out the bathroom, fuming with rage. He grabbed me by the long sleeve shirt I was wearing, and pulled me over to him. His eyes were those red like color again, and his grip on me tighten.

"_You sure are a real FOOLISH girl!_" he called me.

I gulped, and I couldn't hide the fear on my face. He smirked at it.

"_Afraid?_" he asked me.

I only nodded my head. I don't like this side of him; it's not a pretty sight to see, though he's a very attractive person…demon…thing…

"_You should be_" he told me as he pressed his lips on to mine.

I struggled into his kiss, making him growl as he pulled back.

"What's wrong? Why are you ignoring your desires?"

"B-because, this is wrong. I want you, I want you so badly, but I can't, I can't do it!" I told him.

I saw nothing but irritation in his face, and he soon pushed me away from him.

"_You disgust me!"_

I was taking back at what he said, and growled at him.

"Excuse me?!"

"_You heard me!_"

I held out my hand to slap him again, but that's when my father opened the door to my room, and looked over at me.

"Come on, we're leaving." he said.

I sighed out, and put my hair up in a quick ponytail, and looked over at Itachi, still glaring at me.

"Fuck you too, Incubus!" I said as I was about to walk out.

But I felt him grab my arm. I growled out lowly and turn to look at him, only to see him give me this look. I could describe it. His face was…soften and not stone cold as it normally is.

"…I'm sorry." He told me, kissing my cheek before letting me go to jump out the window of my room.

I blinked a little, holding my cheek and stun to death by this side of him. I felt myself blushing once again.

"Eternal, hurry up!"

I quickly snapped out my thoughts, but my blush never dropped. "R-Right, I'm coming!"

* * *

**Serenity's P.O.V.**

So, I was just checked out of the hospital, and was in the back of my mother's car as we drove home. It was quiet, and I was just staring out the window, missing how the outside world looked like under the moon. But mainly, I didn't know what to say to my mother.

I haven't been alone with my mother ever since we moved away from Eternal and that man. I almost forgot I had a mother really. The only time I remembered was when she leaves notes for me to read.

I sighed a little, and rubbed my head that was wrapped with bandages.

"DON'T TOUCH YOUR HEAD! YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCKING DOCTOR SAID!"

I quickly took my hand away from my head, and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry, mommy." I told her.

She stayed quiet, and kept driving.

"Hn, she didn't have to yell at you. Mean bitch…"

I looked over and saw Sasuke sitting next to me with a pissed look on his face.

"It's ok, she doesn't mean it…to be mean I mean." I whispered very lowly. He scoffed, but didn't say anything after that.

We shortly came to our apartment, and I opened the car door, and got out, and walked up the stairs and to our house with my mother following me.

"It's unlocked." she told me.

I opened the door when I got up to it, and sighed out, missing the smell of jasmine and mint that roam throughout our house. I soon began to walk to my room, but my mother stopped me.

"Serenity, come into the dining room, we have to talk…"

I looked at her confusedly, but walked over to the dining room. I gasped when I saw my sister and my father there, mainly my father. I haven't seen him in years, so really, don't even clam him. Why would I clam a man who haven't seen me in years to be my father?

I glared at him.

"Why are you here?"

He sighed, and placed his hand under his chin.

"We're here to talk…together. You, your mother, Eternal, and I."

I looked at him suspiciously, and soon, sat down slowly.

"Well?" I asked him. "What do you all wanted to talk about?"

My mother sighed.

"Serenity, when you were put into a coma, what happened?" she asked me.

"…Huh?" I asked rubbing the back of my head. Don't tell me they know my encounter with Sasuke at that time… "W-Well, it was real dark and cold and I didn't know where I was, but I knew I was in a coma-"

"Wait, Serenity, what are you talking about?" that man asked me.

"You guys wanted to know about what happen in my comma, right?" I looked at them confusedly.

I saw Eternal bit her lip. "…No damn it, we wanna know who put you in the damn comma." she said lowly with anger.

…Well, that makes much more sense…

I sighed out though and looked down at the coffee table. This is embarrassing…what am I supposed to tell them? I let myself get bullied? That I don't even speak out on it?

"SERENITY! DID THAT GIRL DO IT?! DID SHE REALLY DO THAT TO YOU?!"

I was taken back by my sister's words. She was not only angry, but her tears were leaking out. Her face showed nothing but regret and sadness. I looked down sadly once again.

"…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for that to even happen to me…" I told them lowly.

"…So…it really was that girl." she said.

I caught a glimpse her. Her face was covered by her arms as she shook her head. "I…I'm so stupid…Serenity, I'm so sorry!"

My eyes soften. "E-Eternal…you didn't do anything-"

"I BLAME YOU TWO!" Eternal pointed at them. "IT'S ALL YOU GUYS FAULT!"

My mother and that man were taking back. "E-Excuse me!?" My mother snapped. "We didn't see this coming-"

"YOU'RE HER MOTHER! SHE'S COMING HOME WITH FUCKING BRUISES AND LEAVING YOUR DAUGHTER HOME ALONE FOR HER TO FEEL PAIN AND THE DEPTS OF BEING ALONE! YOU SHOULD BE THE MOST SHAMEFUL OUT OF THE BOTH OF YOU!" she said, getting up out of her seat and grabbing me by my arm.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING-"

My sister faced that man and glared at him "OH SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M SO TIRED OF YOU! YOU HAVE TO BE THE WORST MAN ON THIS PLANET. YOUR OWN DAUGHTER CANT EVEN CALL YOU FATHER BECAUSE OF HOW IGNORANT YOU ARE!" she told him, storming out of the apartment and began to run, and I was following behind her.

I don't know where she's taking me, I don't know how far we're going or how late it was, by the feeling of my sisters hand in mine once again was enough to bring tears in my eyes. "Y-You don't know how happy I am right now!" I cried to her.

She stopped her running, and looked down at me with sad eyes. "Why?" she asked.

I looked at her confusedly before smiling. "Because I'm with you, big sister!" I told her.

I saw her lips quivering, and I soon held her, resting my head on her shoulder since we're the same height and just held her with all the love I could give her.

She held me back and soon sobbed on my shoulder, I could hear the pain in it all, and I just held her as she cried her pain to me. "I'm so sorry, Serenity! I'm sorry…for not being there like a big sister is supposed too!" she cried to me.

Eternal is just as weak with her emotions. Though she looks like a hard core type person, she still experiences what human do. "Big sister, don't cry. I'm here now. We'll be together forever. I promise you."

"…Forever sounds like a long time."

I looked over to see Sasuke's brother walking over to us, and I only blinked at his statement. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think it means, idiot? Forever is a long damn time." I heard Sasuke's voice from behind me.

I turned to face him as well, frowning. "It's only been few months but it feels like an eternity being with you." I told him.

He frowned back at me. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You tell me, Sasuke."

"Well, Serenity, it sounds like you're complaining over my generous deed-"

"Generous? You're force to protect me-"

"Did you forget what happened 2 months ago when Satan almost took your soul?" he snapped.

A small noise came from my mouth and I looked down. How could I forget? Sasuke was the one who saved me that day. And then, he made me less lonely.

"…Serenity…is that true?"

I looked over at Eternal who wiped her eyes and gave me a sad look. "Satan tried to take you?"

I looked down, biting my lip before nodding. "Yea…"

She opened her mouth but was shortly cut off by another voice.

"Eternal isn't home, maybe Serenity is."

We looked over to see Lexi and her guardian walking to us. Lexi looked at us before smiling. "There you guys are-" she soon stopped talking and examined us. "…W-What's going on here? Eternal, why are you cry? And Serenity, why do you have a bandage around your head?" she asked us.

Eternal and I looked at each other before looking over at Lexi. "I'm crying because I'm a horrible big sister."

"And I needed head surgery because I had gashes that were infected because I was in a coma."

She stared at us with this hurt look on her face. "…W-Was anyone going to tell me?"

We were taking back and she continued. "I…I know I'm not blood…however…you guys are my little sisters, and…" She sniffed. "I want to know if you all are alright or not….Eternal, you can't keep things bottle up inside, and Serenity, this is serious, you could have died. I don't want to lose another friend." she sobbed covering her face as she cried.

"Oh c'mon babe, why you crying?" her guardian asked, grabbing her by her waist and holding her close to his side.

"B-Because, I don't want the same thing to happen like you!" she sobbed on his chest. "All of this could have been preventable all if we have someone to talk to!"

Her guardian looked at us. "Look, now you made her cry. You know how hard it is to make her stop crying? It's hard as fucking fuck." he scolded at us.

Eternal and I looked down. Lexi is a hard person to convince to stop crying. We never want to make Lexi of all people cry. We love her too much to make her cry.

"Lexi, we're sorry, come here."

Her guardian scoffed. "Yea, like she'll go back to you guys-"

He looked down to see her missing by his side as she came running to us with her arms stretched out wide, sobbing. "You two are so mean!" she cried to us as she held both of us. "You two and Kakuzu are the only people I have left!" she cried.

"OI, WHAT ABOUT ME, BITCH!" he yelled at her.

"YOU'RE DEAD SO YOU DON'T COUNT!" she cried to him.

"SO THE FUCK WHAT, I'M HERE AREN'T I-"

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOSE THEM THE WAY I LOST YOU!"

He got quiet with wide eyes, and I looked at Eternal, shocked and she gave me the same look. She and him knew each other in this life? Most importantly, she lost someone close in this life. We could already tell she have some kind of romantic involvement with her guardian a few minutes ago, however the fact of losing someone so close the first time…not to mention the fact that her mother sold her for cash every night, she lived a much worst life than us…how would she have reacted if she lost one of us?

I held her back. "Lexi, this will never happen again. I promise you that."

"Same here, Lexi baby." Eternal said as well, holding her.

Her crying slowly died down she pulled away from us, smiling at us with her ruby eyes. "I love you guys so much." she wiped her eyes.

I could only smile but soon I gasped. "Lexi, what are you doing here anyways?! It's so late!" I asked her.

She looked at me. "…Hmm? …Oh! Right. Hidan discovered something!" she said before going up to my sister's guardian and Sasuke. "Hidan discovered that you guys are tested for a second chance!" she smiled.

They stared at her. "…What?" Sasuke asked.

"You! You two! Get to be human…again!" she threw her arms up.

We stared at her in disbelief as well as them and she soon 'tsk.' "Fine I'll show you. I'll punch…you." She pointed at my sister's guardian and balled up her fist. "READY?!" she asked.

He stared at her and she swung her fist. But…won't the he just become transparent-

"TSK!"

My eyes widen when I saw him stumble, holding his arm that probable had a bruise now and she was shaking her hand. "See! It didn't go through you!" she said. "I bet you were trying to go transparent, however, you don't have that ability anymore. You can be harm, but not seen by others just yet unless they're some kind psychics…like my brother." she told them.

Sasuke stared with disbelief before looking over at his brother. "Brother, did she really hit."

"Tsk! She hits like a fucking man." he cursed.

"That's my fucking Lexi for ya!" Hidan smirk.

"Ha, Incubus, that's what you get for being an ass today!" Eternal laughed as well.

"…Uhm…"

They soon stopped laughing and looked at me. "…Sorry…but…Eternal, we ran away…what are going to do now?" I asked her.

Her face went serious. "Oh yea, I forgot all about that…I don't know."

"…You guys can live with me!" Lexi smiled.

"Are you sure about that, Lexi?" Hidan asked.

"Yea, why not? Kakuzu won't say no if we tell him they'll pay rent."

"…True."

"How about it?" She smiled.

Eternal looked at me and her with a beautiful smile on her lips, something I haven't seen in year, and it seems that her guardian didn't let that go unnoticed. "We'll be together again." she said lowly.

"Yup" Lexi held our hands.

Once again, the tears just leaked out without me knowing and I cried.

'_I'm not lonely anymore…_'


End file.
